


The Transformers

by Rareshipsgalore



Series: Bumblebee spinoff series [1]
Category: Bumblebee (2018), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Autobot - Freeform, Autobots - Freeform, Cybertron, DJD - Freeform, Decepticons - Freeform, Deception, F/M, Matrix of Leadership (Transformers), Other, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rareshipsgalore/pseuds/Rareshipsgalore
Summary: Basically a retelling of the g1 continuity based on the new canon Bumblebee created.





	1. Chapter 1: Escape!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Optimus and how did he escape?

B-127's pod took off from the launch pad as Optimus fired at the seekers above his head. He took a couple shots and manages to take one of their pursuers out, it soon leaving his field of vision. Seconds later the others had also taken off.

He had just made a promise to B-127. And he intended to keep it. He then had noticed that one of the tetra-jets that had driven him and his autobots to their current location was now flying lower. He took full advantage of this and charged for the edge of the pad and jumped.

It was a well timed one, and he lands on this adversary with his full bodyweight. Sending the green seeker spiraling out of control. He sees that they're going to hit a structure below, so Prime kicks himself off the jet, and to a large platform below as the enemy crashes into the edge of the building.

He landed with a roll to reduce the force of the collision. He looks around him and noticed that several more seekers converging towards him. He dispaches them quickly with his ion-rifle, some punches, a good kick and a toss. He then turned his attention ahead to the literal face of the decepticons...

Soundwave.

"Ravage: EJECT!", he commands as he pressed a putton on his torso, launching the cat-like robot from his chest.

It roars and Prime takes some shots at the smaller beast. It lunged at him and knocked his weapon away. Optimus punches the small creature back towards its master.

Just then, a large abundance of deceptions surrounded him to accompany Soundwave. Several familiar faces: Starscream, Shockwave, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Brawl, Bonecrusher, etc. The list goes on. The main fact being that he was now outgunned, and alone.

"Optimus Prime: surrender equals survival.", Soundwave offered.

"Negative, we must terminate their leader. Without him the resistance breaks.", Shockwave suggested.

"Shockwave: logic equals sound. Decepticons: destroy!", Soundwave ordered the others.

"Fine, I'll take you all on!", Optimus shouts as orange laser-axes replace his hands as he begins to cut through the forces advancing on him from every possible direction. One of his arms turns back into a hand as he picks up Ravage by the tail, spins him around, and throws him at Soundwave.

He turns his other arm back into a hand and picks up a red famale and a blue male and slams them together, he tossed the red one to the side. He now only holds the blue male and grabs him by the leg. He uses him as a club, smacking and swinging him against his fellow decepticons. A truly humiliating moment for this enemy. He casts the blue one at Brawl, sending him falling over some others. 

Optimus punches and kicks and flips his way through the grunts. He then gets to Shockwave, who is loading his cannon, so Prime activated his extra pair of knuckles and planted his fist in the one-eye's side. Prime grabs the cannon and uses the arm against its owner. He folds the arm back so violently that it cracks and snaps. While doing so, it releases the shot upon Shockwave's eye.

Optimus keeps working through them and he gets to Starscream, who lifts off, using his thrusters to hover. Optimus leaps onto the lead seeker's back while the forces below start to open fire. Prime hits Starscream over the head with his fist and plunges his free hand into Starscreams back, disabling the thrusters and the ability of flight, and just to make sure, he places his feet firm against the sky commander's back and rips off the right wing as he jumps and falls back. 

As he lands on the ground again, he puts the broken wing to good use as Starscream spirals put of control and lands on who Prime believes to be Onslaught. Optimus puts the wing in a shielding position ahead of him as he charges forward with it, knocking several enemies back and to the side.

And then he gets shot with a powerful blast to the back. He drops the makeshift ram and turns around, only to be met with another powerfull blast to the front. As Optimus fell onto the cybertronian surface, he gets a glimpse of his attacker before he enters a low-power rest mode. Heavy steps approach and he sees the signature fusion cannon. Purple smoke leaving the end of the barrel.

"So we meet again, Pax..."

He goes dark.

 

 

Several planetary rotations later he awakes in a prison cell. The structure seemes familiar. He's definitely in Kaon.

Later that same day, Starscream leaves the repair bay, functioning at a higher rate than he had a few rotations ago. Meanwhile, above him in the large vents and tunnels, a brave group of Autobots begin their attempt to save Optimus Prime.

"Are you sure this will work, Elita?", Windblade whisper-yelled, "I mean, it's a good plan, but I haven't seen him since before the war started. And there's one other thing you forgot."

"And what would that be, Windy?", the other fembot inquired.

"He can hold one hell of a grudge!"

"Quiet! Just get along with it so we can get ol' boss bot back.", Jazz interupted.

"Fine! Going now.", Windblade says as she exits to where Starscream is below them. She sneaks up behind him and taps his shoulder, he reflexively turns around and aims both missle racks on his arms at her.

"S-Sisckin?! W-What the frag are you doing here?", he yells. She rolls her eyes.

"I told you not to call me that, remember?", she places both her hands over his and lowers the arms, "Besides, it's been a while..."

"Ummmmmmm...-"

She then starts backing him into a corner and places her hands on his cockpit, trailing upwards. He finally bumps against the wall and he tries to move forward, but she presses herself against him, and looks up at his face. Now both her hands are on his shoulders and she pulls him down to her level.

She places his metallic lips against her own for a few Earth moments. She pulls away.

"Sorry, babe...", she apologized as she pulled away from him. Starscream was still confused.

"Sorry for what?"

"For this...", she took out a stun weapon and taised him, making his body fall against the wall and slide down it, "Coast is clear, guys."

The rest of the small Autobot rescue team emerged from their hiding space.

"Damn, that was just sad!", Jazz said. Windblade shoots him a dirty-look and Jazz's hands get defensive, "Not your preformance, just that you probably broke his spark."

"That's no preformance, I genuinely missed him. Second off, if he can forgive me for spending a fraction of a millennia away, I'm pretty sure he'll get over this. Now come on, we still have to get Optimus."

The others begin running ahead, but Windblade stays behind for a second. She gets on her knees and holds Starscream's frame close for a moment.

"You coming?", Elita yells from around the hallway, still running.

"Yeah!", she responds as she pressed one last kiss on Starscream's upper helm.

Optimus was hanging by his wrists against the cell wall, in the dark. He heard a noise in the vents above him. Next, the vent grating fell down and a familiar head poked out upside-down.

"Hey, Boss Bot!"

"Jazz!", Prime said with joy, "How did you get here? This sector is heavily guarded."

"Well apparently the con's systems can't detect anything cloaked and small."

"So it's just you?"

"No, I got two lovely ladies up here with me, Windblade and Elita-One! Apparently, Windy has a thing for Screamer, and he has a thing for her, that's how he got into the lower levels. We got Ratchet and some new kid Hot Rod waiting with our shuttle.", Jazz told Optimus. He and the other fembots exited the vents. Windblade used her purple blade to cut through the restraints while Jazz worked on opening the cell doors. Both of them succeeded simultaneously. And as Optimus was released he quickly placed a hug around Elita.

"It's good to see you again."

"You too."

"Do I and Windblade get affection too? Let's get moving!", Jazz cut in. And the group did just that. The two femmes braced themselves under the larger bot's arms and helped him stabilize while Jazz moved ahead of them and started disabling different obstructions ahead.

In the Gladiator Area, Megatron, the ruler of the still-dying planet Cybertron, sat upon his cold steel throne.

"Soundwave, take an escort of troops and retrieve dear old Orion for me. We need to discuss where he sent his fellow resistance members.", Megatron commands.

"Lord Megatron: Understood.", Soundwave responds.

"And Shockwave."

"Yes, Lord Megatron?", the purple one-eyed (once more) monster asked.

"Contact special agents Dropkick and Shatter, I want to know of their quest to find B-127!"

"As you wish, my Lord!", several moments pass, "My Lord, their receivers aren't answering. Their communication systems appear to be offline. The terminal states that they sent a partial message, but it is in a dialect that I can not scramble."

Megatron gave a grunt of acknowledgement in response, "Shockwave, I want you to trace that transmission, decipher that dialect, and report to me as soon as possible."

"Yes, Megatron."

"Soundwave, where is Starscream?", Megatron asks into his earpiece.

"Starscream: Down."

"Deceased?"

"Lord Megatron: Negative. Starscream: Stunned."

"So we have intruders. Find them but do not sound the alarm unless engaged. They must be here for Pax..."

"Lord Megatron: Orders received."

The four Autobots have made good progress in their escape attempt. Sure, they ran into a couple guards, but Jazz quickly "got rid" of them. With style of course.

"Jazz, how many... left?", Prime asked.

"Two ahead, an intersection, and then the last one's on the other end of that. From there, the shuttle is cloaked and 'ah waitin'."

They pass the next two doors and soon get halfway through the intersecting hallways when a door opens behind them. Soundwave and 7 guards step through to greet them.

"Autobots: halt."

"Scrap!", Elita said.

"Oh well... RUN!", Jazz shouts as he opens fire and takes cover. His two small blasters trading shots with the Decepticons behind. Elita lets go of Optimus and gets to the next door and disables it. She pulls the lever down and starts to move away, but then noticed that the lever flew back up and the door closed again. She would have to hold the door open. She pulls the lever down again and holds it there.

"Hurry, the shuttle's right there!", she yells. Windblade helps their limping leader through and Jazz transforms and rolls out into the night. Cybertron's buildings being the only thing to light up the darkness. 

"Okay, come through, Elita.", Jazz said.

She took a shot to her back, this get's Optimus' attention.

"Till all are one...-", she says as she's shot in the back of the head, the door shuts immediately.

"ARIEL!", Prime screams as Jazz gets under Optimus' other arm and the start dragging him to the hovering transport. The door is blown open and the ship was now taking fire from converging decepticons.

"NO! WE HAVE TO GO BACK! PLEASE! WE CAN'T LEAVE HER BEHIND!", Prime pleads as they get onboard. The doors of the shuttle swing shut and the transport rockets away from the Decpticon Capital, heading to the upper atmosphere within seconds.

"I'm sorry, Boss. She's gone..."

"N-no.", Prime says with sadness as he slumps against the wall opposite to the doors. He balls his hands into fists and he shakes uncontrollably.

"Not again......."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about the chapter below in the comments. Find me @lecobboibeeboop on Twitter and as Jack from AMALGAM STUDIOZ on YouTube.
> 
> Have a wonderful day.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Elita One gone, Optimus has to move on. He has to get the autobots to regroup and check on B-127.

It's been hours since it happened.

Prime is left to his thoughts as Ratchet patches him up. Windblade sits in the front with Hot Rod as they randomly float through space, waiting for their leader to give them orders. Jazz scans Cybertron for any other Autobot signatures.

"This might sting a little...", Ratchet says as he pressed his welder against a hole in Prime's stomach-region. Optimus pays no mind to it and just stares off in the distance. After the medical officer is finished with that, he tends to any other major wounds. Leaving the small scratches and scorch marks alone. 

"Just finished my sweep guys. No friendlies left on the surface. We've fully evacuated. Hopefully the next time we come back here, we'll have bigger guns.", Jazz says.

"No.", Optimus said coldly, "Let the Decepticons keep the planet. Once they realize they have truly gained nothing, they'll leave. Then we can return. I would rather live in exile, then to fight a meaningless war for the rest of my life. We've all lost too much."

"I'm with Prime on this one.", Windblade agreed, "It's a dying planet anyway. The only thing to jumpstart it again is the Matrix of leadership. And we already have that.", see explained while referring to Optimus.

Hot Rod turns his seat around.

"If I'm correct with my sequencing of events, we have to hope for the Decepticons to leave the planet within the next 50 years or else there will be no hope of recovering our home?", the young bot asks.

"Exactly. Around 9,950 years back, (kinda on the dot, now that I think about it) we lost access to the core when it gave up the Matrix. Now, the planet has around 10,000 years at most until it's supposed to shut down. We're already cutting it close with how much time has been wasted. Ever since the introduction of Dark Energon, the planet continually grows weaker.", Windblade pauses for a second.

She continues, "See, we've always been trying to take it back. And we almost have over a few hundred times. But we can never get pass the inner corruption fields. And the decepticons have always taken advantage of the that weakness.", Windblade tells him.

"Thanks for proving your point..."

A silence gathers in the the shuttle's interior as everyone looks to Optimus.

"What now, Boss?", Jazz finally asks.

"Now... now, we find the others. We track their last known trajectories and we will then head for earth. I sent a well-trusted soldier there. He is currently guarding the planet from decepticon discovery.", Prime answers.

"K, I'll start locating transponders.", Jazz says, " Looks like the nearest one is on our moon."

"Then that's where we start.", Windblade replies.

On that moon they find Wheeljack tinkering with the pod's systems. And for the next few days they hop from planet to planet. They find some stranded, and others in not so much dire need.

Along the way they had found Arcee next, happy to see Hot Rod and Ratchet, more so Hot Rod.

Ironhide was found being grumpy about his pod not giving him supplies, but he was joyed to see the medic and their leader.

Huffer, Brawn, and Hound were stuck around a neighboring asteroid belt.

Sideswipe, Bulkhead and some other wreckers were found among the moons of Jupiter.

Their last stop before Earth were the rings of Saturn. What they found there only horrified them. 

The body of their now fallen comrade, Cliffjumper. The one bot who was supposed to accompany B-127 on his mission. He was laying in half, on a symbol made of the destroyed bits of his pod. 

A decepticon intelligence buro symbol.

The other Autobots hurry for Earth. When they get there, they hang just out of Earth's detection range. Optimus is finished gearing up, having already loaded equipment into one of the collected pods. He now stands in front of what shambles remained of the autobot resistance. 

"My friends, I am going to head to the surface of the planet and locate B-127. If he is still near where his last known trajectory is, I will call 7 of you to join me on the surface. The rest of you will head to an area known as Mount Saint Hilary. An inactive volcanic structure that houses a long-lost Autobot vessel. It is called The Ark."

"The Ark? What's the Ark?", Sideswipe asked. 

"The Ark is a Vanguard-class Deep Space Interceptor. It has five decks and houses a full crew complement of 300 Cyberonians. Its environment is fully automated and self-sufficient. For engines, it features 4 Hyperfuel Intake Accelerators. It also features an ancient program called Teletran-1. This ship once caried a great crew of Explorers led by Sentinel Prime and the upholder of the Tyrest accord himself, Ultra Magnus. You will find this volcanic structure in a place called Portland, Oregon, and wait for I and the others to meet you there. Good luck my Autobots. I will contact you soon.", Prime says.

He waves them goodbye and enters his pod. He detaches it and lets it fall of the planet below. He activates jammers so he can arrive undetected, and makes a mental note to remind his autobots to do the same later on.

Soon he hits the ground, crashing into an area surrounded by large brown poles with green extensions. As the pod come to a halt, he exits it and observes his surroundings with his large blue optics. He hits the top of his pod with his open mechanical palm and it started to hover behind him. 

It is currently nighttime and the constellations above give him some sort of comfort in the beauty of the scenery. After wandering through the forest, he saw a large red bridge. 

This was definitely the place.

He hears vocal noises approaching and he hides behind the thickest tree he can find. Peeking out from the side, he listens in on the two smaller, less protected creatures.

"Did you hear about what happened at Marina tower?", one asked.

"No.", the other responds. 

"Well there was this Red Jet and a Blue helicopter chasing some yellow car. It was crazy. Explosions everywhere and whatnot. They all turned into giant people and started shooting from their hands too!", the first one clarified.

"Oh, you're just going crazy, Peter."

"No, I'm not, Frank! It's real, I saw it!"

"You saw giant men fighting each other and turning into cars, planes, and choppers? Sure you did..."

"I sure did!"

Optimus stopped listening to the creatures talking. He already heard enough. This "Peter" must have seen B-127 engaging Cliffjumper's suspected assassins.

Optimus waits for the two to continue walking away. When they have, Optimus creeps out of the woods with his pod still hovering behind him.

If Elita were still functioning, she would have laughed at the sight of the great Optimus Prime trying to avoid the gaze of the two smaller beings. If only he could hold her hand on this new planet. Actually have her here, rather than falling apart as a corpse, somewhere in Megatron's horrid fortress. If only...

Prime reaches a point where he sees the beings' modes of transportation. He eyes the two vehicles. One suits his liking. The one without the engine compartment in front of the seating position. The grill flat up underneath the viewing ports. Prime scans the flat nose vehicle. It's painted in blue with red flame printing.

He goes ahead with his current color scheme. 

He activates his transformation cog and starts shifting immediately. Ge gets on his knees as his legs become back wheels and the trailer hitch. Both of his arms form 90 degree angles and his shoulders become folded back. His head is flipped backwards into the moving parts as his backside forms the top of the truck. His stomach now shifting into a grill. 

He is now a red truck with a white stripe along with his brands on either sides of the cab near the smokestacks. The pod behind him shifts into a trailer and hitches itself to him. A white stripe going across bith sides as it is outlined in blue. Two more Autobot badges on either side of it.

He starts to drive forward and eventually parks in some sort of lot later on, surrounded by more trucks. Optimus turns his engine off and rests now. He will find his soldier one way or another tomorrow. 

It's time to make good on his promise.

On Cybertron, Megatron and Soundwave enter Shockwave's laboratory.

"I trust that you have finally made progress, Shockwave?"

"You are correct in your assumptions, Lord Megatron. Special agents Dropkick and Shatter have been terminated, but their partial message states that the Autobots have planned to establish a base on a primitive world called Earth. It is also to my understanding that Optimus Prime and the rest of the survivors are heading, or are already there.", Shockwave answered.

"Hmmmm... so Prime seeks refuge... Soundwave, prepare all available Decepticons for space travel, activate Tripticon, load the dark energon as well. we leave immediately.", Megatron ordered.

"Lord Megatron: Acknowledged.", Soundwave says as he walks off.

As Megatron turns away, he says to Shockwave, "You are to stay here with a handful of guards and continue your experiments. Cybertron is in your hands now."

"Cybertron will remain as you leave it, Megatron."

"Excellent.", he says as he leaves the lab and walks down the corridor. He taps his earpiece, "Soundwave." 

"Soundwave: Awaiting orders."

"Initiate the Nemesis Protocol!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting enough for ya? Leave your thoughts in the comments below. Find me on Twitter @lecobboibeeboop and as Jack from AMALGAM STUDIOZ on YouTube.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye, Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor, tiny, simple change to a small piece of dialogue in the post credits scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm doing this new thing called top comment, pretty self explanatory...
> 
> Top comment from StingerMaple_03:  
> Maybe Starscream gets punched by Megatron in the face for failure, from their Starscream gives him the finger so he flies away. A few day later he crashes on Earth 🌎, where Windblade finds him unconscious (about 3 hours after the crash) and decides to help him. Just like bumblebee, his memory core broke. They convince him that he’s an autobot spy (He has the Decepticon logo). From there he scans an F-15 strike eagle and from their I don’t know. Of course he still remembers who Windblade is.
> 
> Now he's a certain specific: if you left a good comment and don't get a response, it will most likely be answered by me in this first set of notes.

The next day, a small yellow Volkswagen pulls up to a cliff overlooking San Francisco in all it's amazingness. The Golden Gate bridge as the main view. A spot that would've been perfect for one more sunset together...

"This is it, Bee...", Charlie says as her thumbs slide down and off of B-127's steering wheel. She sits there for a second, the next, her hand finds the inner door latch and opens it. She gets out and shuts it behind her.

She takes a few steps forward, but stops when the door opens from behind as Bee's radio flips between station's until it finds one singing two words.

'Let's go!', it says, inviting. She turns around.

"Bee, I can't go with you.", she starts as he transforms in front of her.

The Cybertronian places his arms on his legs and bends down to look at the young girl. He almost looked shocked. But he was saddened.

So was she.

"You've got people out there that need you... and so do I.", she explains as her eyes swell with tears, ready to fall at a second's notice. One or two escape, it's hard to tell. She places a hand on the side of his face, he semi-leans into it, "I gotta let you go." Yep, her cheeks are stained with water. 

B-127 messes with his radio again.

'Thank you-' '-so much-' '-for giving me-' '-my voice.'

She closes her eyes and willingly cries, "Thank you, for making me feel like me again." He lowers his head, but keeps looking at her.

"Thank you. I will never forget you.", she said. Feeling even worse, he looks away from her. But she pulls him in close and places her arms around his neck. She hugs him. He closes his eyes. Praying for her to never let go.

"G-goodbye, Bumblebee..."

Both their eyes open and they hug for a few more seconds. Then they let go. She takes a few steps forward to look at the open view of the bridge. Bee fully stands up and stands next to her.

Next, his mask closes around his face as he goes into a scanning mode. He zooms-in on the bridge and scans a yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. He starts shifting until he becomes the car.

"No way.", Charlie says surprised, "You kidding me? You're telling me you could've been a camaro this whole time?! Oh my God!"

As he revs up his engine, he starts blasting 'Don't You (Forget About Me)' by Simple Minds. She giggles as he drives off. He looks back in his new side-mirror, seeing her slowly shrink behind him. Knowing that she will never forget.

'Objects in the mirror are closer than they appear.'

Soon, after several minutes of staring at a dirt road, Charlie looks back to the bridge. She spots her yellow friend, now driving along a red semi with a silver trailer. The song is still blasting. Just loud enough for her to hear...

She hopes that she'll see him again, but she knew that wouldn't be anytime soon for sure. She decided that she can enjoy the view for a little bit more. At least until the Camaro was out of sight.

Later that night, two vehicles parked at the edge of a forest and transformed into two giant robots. They had been looking for a place to to talk. Now they had found it.

"Friend, you kept this planet safe. Because of you-", Optimus places his hand on Bee's shoulder, "-we have a future, B-127."

Bee looks up at his leader.

'My name-' '-is-' '-Bumblebee...', that last word was in Charlie's voice. He heards something break the sound barrier above them.

He sees 7 objects falling to earth. They appear to be escape pods.

"Do not worry, old friend. Wheeljack, Arcee, Hound, Ratchet, Ironhide, Powerglide, and Jazz will be joining us here. We will meet up with the rest of our brothers and sisters in Oregon. But first, I want Ratchet to take a look at your voicebox."

Bumblebee cycles through stations.

'Voice-' '-BOX-' '-has been destroyed.'

"How was is destroyed?"

'Ripped out-' '-by a decept-' '-icon.' 'Seek-' '-er-' '-called-' '-BLITZ-' '-wing.'

"I see. Come, we must now gather the others."

Wheeljack's pod slammed into a race track. 

Ironhide's landed near a camping site.

Arcee flew into a motorcycle dealership.

Hound's skitted near a military compound.

Ratchet's glided in near a hospital.

Powerglide's hit an airfield.

And Jazz arrived in the same place as Wheeljack a few moments later. Ratchet and Ironhide both scanned vans, Ratchet's being and emergency vehicle. Arcee decided to change her color palette along with her size and went with a blue and hot-pink bike. Wheeljack and Jazz both chose sports cars. Jazz of course choosing the one that stood out more. Hound became an open roofed Jeep with a machine gun on the back. And Powerglide became a Thunderbolt jet.

In the end, Hound was the only one who really had trouble. He was chased for a few minutes, but he lost the law enforcers eventually.

Soon all the Autobots convened in a ballpark stadium. Jazz purposefully arrived later to make an entrance. It was not amusing to any degree. The Autobots then got used to their new forms overnight. They decided to wait until Bumblebee's voice module was fixed before they headed for Portland.

Meanwhile, at the break of dawn, Charlie was working in her garage, a new picture hung upon her wall next to the one of her father. One with her next to her yellow car. That's right, her's.

And as if it were convenience, the engine roared, bringing it back to life, "Oh my God, yes!"

Minutes later, she starts driving into a new day. This car may not be as good as her last, but it's the next best thing...

A few states away, the Autobot shuttle lands near the inactive volcano in Oregon. Windblade and the rest step out. "Okay boys, remember: robots in disguise. Let's find some disguises..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone do me a favor and write some Haruo x Maina smut pieces from Godzilla the Planet Eater? (Maybe some Rocket x Nebula fics too? I don't know, I'm a wierd lil shit) And  
> I needs...


	4. Chapter 4: Decepticons, mobilize!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like Nitro and Blitzwing were under-used in the movies, don't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter will get a little sexual, but we won't fully go there... or maybe we should. Let me know if I should change the rating.

The Nemesis had arrived to our solar system. It's thrusters pushing it even closer towards Earth.

Megatron stood at the bridge's observation port and stared at the strange blue world. Starscream was standing to his left, his hands folded behind him as he annoyingly tapped his foot, and Soundwave was controlling the vessel from behind them, with some Combaticons and Seekers at different posts and stations.

"Soundwave, scan the planet ahead.", Megatron commanded. Soundwave is silent for a moment.

"Young planet: rich with convertible energy. Population: heavy."

"Excellent, we'll have enough fuel to get us back to Cybertron and an extra handful for safe measure. If the resources can be converted to energon, then I want us to drink that world dry..."

Several hours pass with nothing really getting done, but in a few more hours time, they get close enough to the planet. 

"Starscream. Youu, Thundercracker, and Nitro Zeus will accompany me. Now!", Megatron booms as he moves out of the bridge area.

"Yes, Mighty Megatron. Maybe consider not yelling...", he responded, annoyed. He presses several buttons on his arm module to signal the other two seekers.

Soon, they all entered a tunnel like section, and a giant hole above them closed, another opening at the far end of the tube.

"Launch!", Megatron ordered as he transforms into a cybertronian tank-like plane. Starscream and the other two seekers convert into their tetra-jet modes, all of them propel out of the tunnel, blasting towards the surface. "Nitro Zeus, give us somewhere to start!", Thundercracker yelled.

"So cool to finally have somebody say my name with sincerity!" "What was that?" "I mean... Give my tracking sub-systems a minute. They're triangulating a location! Lord Megatron, I have pinpointed a distress beacon, sending the coordinates to you three. Originating somewhere in a wooded area near a quarry. In a state called California!", Nitro shouted.

"We start there then!", Starscream said. All four of the cons accelerated and were soon there, eventually finding a makeshift military camp. 

They all transformed back into their normal forms and landed at the far edge of the perimeter.

"Whose distress number is it, Nitro Zeus?", Megatron asked as he loaded his fusion cannon.

"Still too far to get a clear Identification. Maybe whoever it is must've taken severe damage.", Nitro explains.

"We'll find out as soon as we get in there... but first we must execute these primitive creatures. Am I correct, Megatron?", Starscream ended with a demonic smile.

"Affirmative. Decepticons, no witnesses...", Megatron said with murderous intent.

"Let's show these insects how were earned our names..."

The three seekers lifted into the air and landed righ in the center of the camp. The inferior creatures below starting to panic and openned fire. Not that it mattered now. 

The three cons went back to back. Nitro cut down any soldiers who dared to get close enough when Starscream slammed his arm on the ground, emitting an screeching electromagnetic pulse. Everything in the area went dark. Thundercracker ascended above them and spun, unleashing a devastating barrage of missiles all around them.

The base around them was decimated. 

The only building left unharmed was one giant metallic shed. Starscream stood back up as Thundercracker landed on his feet with a thud, he stumbled for a second to regain his balance. On the other side of the recent carnage, was Megatron, walking through smoke and fire. Walking directly to the small building. Be blasted the roof off, the reloaded his arm-mounted weapon.

Starscream got to the giant shed and peers inside, "And behind door number one, there was-", he frose for a moment, "-Blitzwing's head?! And why is he disassembled? The rest of those creatures will pay for what they have done, his sacrifice will not be in vain!" 

"What sacrifice? Starscream, you dimwitted fool! Can you not see that he is still functional?", Megatron points out.

Nitro knocks down a wall and holds his left arm over Blitzwing's brain module, "Lord Megatron is right, he is still functional!"

"That would explain the distress signal...", Thundercracker added as he crossed his arms and leaned against the cliffside near them.

Nitro presses a few buttons on his wrist and takes out a cable and attaches it to the module, "Beginning memory recovery sequence."

"How exactly does this work?", Starscream asks.

Nitro presses a few more buttons on a projected holographic screen, "It will show us his final moments first, then it will bring him back online, enough time for us to see what happened and to eventually repair him back aboard the ship above. And, memory commencing... now!"

A larger projected screen openned ahead of them and they see the battle through Blitzwing's eyes.

The con and what appeared to be B-127 both smacked into a rock like structure, tumbling down and landing. Blitzwing stood up and configured his arm into a gun and fires on the yellow autobot, whose foot slips, but is caught by a clawed arm, an arm that is now dangling the yellow scout over the cliff's edge.

"Tell me where your friends are hiding...", he says, pulling the autobot closer.

"Hgnn, I'll never talk!", B-127 responds.

"Is that right?", Blitzwing says, taking out his stabbing weapon, "Then let's make it official."

The weapon plunges into the autobot's neck, ripping out the voice box and tossing it to the side. The yellow warrior now buzzing and struggling.

Blitzwing drops him. The autobot falls, hitting every surface on the way down.

Blitzwing glides down to the battered autobot. He lands a few meters away and walks towards the body.

"B-127.", he picks him up, "As a member of the Autobot Resistance, you are a traitor to Cybertron, and are sentenced... to death."

Suddenly, the yellow soldier jolts back to life and rips a pannel off of Blitzwing's arm, takes a missile, and shoves it into the decepticon's chest. Blitzwing backs up as the warrior pulls out an arm cannon.

"No. NO!"

The Autobot shoots him and the decepticon explodes, cameras then go offline.

"Valiant until the end.", Megatron says, "Fix him..."

Several hours later, on the other side of California, Charlie shoves Memo into her room, and kicks the door shut behind them.

She starts by unbuttoning his shirt and he's pushed back towards her bed. She's in nothing but her panties and a black heavy metal tank top. As she starts undressing him, she's careful around his arm-cast. 

When his shirt is off, his hands fly to her back, pulling her closer. She sloppily kisses him. Soon, they both take a breath of air, noticing that they had ran out of it. She wraps her arms around his neck and they take a moment to admire each other. 

He moves a piece of her hair away from her face and tucks it behind her ear. As he starts to pull her shirt up to continue, there's a knock at her door. Watson groans in annoyance.

"Charlie? Is something wrong? I heard a load noise and came here. Can you please unlock the door?"

"Okay, mom, gimme a second to put my music away!"

Charlie then looks back to Memo and presses a finger to his mouth. She gets off of his lap and points to his clothes on the floor, he nods and picks them all up while she quickly, yet quietly pulls some tapes out of her drawer and places them on a desk with her headphones. She l points to a side closet and he gets inside when Charlie finally opens the door.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I just needed to make sure that you were okay, I'll be going to the market today for an hour or two."

"Understood, got it. See you soon, Mom."

"Okay...", she starts to leave but then turns back to her daughter, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yup... be safe.", she told her mother.

"Will do, kiddo! Bye.", she says and then left. She walked out of the house and got into the car, driving off. Watson walked to her closet and pulled it open.

"She's gone.", she assured him. He sighed in relief and walked out.

Charlie jumped in her bed and threw her top at Memo, he looked at her bare chest and couldn't have been more flustered. He crawled onto the bed after her and she flipped them over so that she was on top. And they kissed again. She started to slowly grind against him but he started pulling away from the long kiss. They broke it and his eyes darted around.

"There's some in the drawer over there..." 

Memo reaches over and opens it, he grabs the small wrapper and goes back into their lovemaking.

Eventually he left her house, her seeing him out. They smiled to each other. She now wore her tank top again with some short shorts.

The sun was beginning to set now. She saw her mom's car down the street and walked to the garage and openned it. She went inside now, so she could tinker with her red car. She grabbed a wrench and put on her tool belt.

Then she heard something rumbling. She turned around and saw her mother's car tumble past the garage. She ran outside, seeing her mom still inside it.

"Charlie?!" 

"Mom!", Watson yells, running to her parent. 

"CHARLIE, RUN!-"

A missile comes flying at the car and blows it up, sending it flying backwards, the blast knocking Charlie back as well. She is stunned for a few seconds before she gets back to her feet. 

"MOM!!!", she screams, tears falling. Something giant hits the ground behind her. So she turns around, looking up at a huge red, white, grey, and black robot with wings, treads and claws. It points its arm at her house and a missile hits and destroys it too.

The giant then picks her up and looks her in the face.

"Unless you want your other two family members to suffer the same fate, tell me... WHERE IS B-127?!"

Charlie took a second, "I-I know you. You're from his memories. You're Blitzwing..."

"In the flesh, so to speak."

"You're the one Bee killed... I'LL KILL YOU TOO! I'LL KILL YOU!", she shouted.

The now repaired Blitzwing laughed, "Sure you will... where is he?"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU SHIT!!!"

He laughed again, "No, I won't, but for that answer, you will be punished." He hit his chest and her brother and step-father fell out.

"Nononono, PLEASE DON'T!" He cocked his weapon, "Too. Late.", and fired it.

"OTIS! RON!"

Blitzwing sighed, "Are you going to tell me now?!" Charlie was crying so hard now, that even if she wanted to tell him, it wouldn't come through.

BEEP BEEP!

She knew that horn anywhere, then a familiar transforming noise. 

"BLITZWING!!!", the yellow guardian yells.

He slams into the seeker and Charlie falls to the road. Somebody runs up and places arms under her and lifts her up. One arm is bandaged.

"M-memo?"

"It's gonna be okay, just hold on!"

"Memo... Memo, his-his voice...", she whispers as she passes out against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the B vs B rematch next time. Sorry, but I had to kill off some characters that weren't needed for this. And should I change the rating still???
> 
> 2 more updates:  
> 1\. I gave up on my endgame fic  
> 2\. How do y'all feel about a Spider-Man 4 book?
> 
> You can find me on YouTube as Jack from AMALGAM STUDIOZ or on Twitter @lecobboibeeboop


	5. Chapter 5: Sting like a Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydbdyd osvddgdvydsgakagsshdrbdu eedhetwrnrhfvrgffyebege

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, where me my Neburocket and Harumaina arrg?  
> And do y'all want a Spider-Man 4 fic or not? Leave your answer the the comments below.
> 
> Enjoy!

Both mechs tumbled back.

Blitzwing inserted his claws into the pavement under him and pushed Bee off. Next, he got to his knees and turned his head to face his attacker.

Bumblebee also got up. Blue optics with a hint of red in the center. He stared down at the seeker for a second before Blitzwing got on his feet, sizing up to Bumblebee.

"You. You stabbed me. Fought me. Shot me. Blew me up and left me to die.", Blitzwing configured his hand into a gun and his other into a stabbing tool, "I came here to return the favor."

Bumblebee took a step closer.

"By killing those who can't defend themselves? How does that make up for what I did?"

Blitzwing lowers his head to get eye to eye level with the Autobot.

"Oh, it doesn't.", he pauses.

"It just gets your attention!", the decepticon yells as the stabbing tool dives towards Bee's neck again, but Bee rolls out of the way, forms one hand as a sword, and slices the weapon off. Blitzwing then scrapes Bumblebee's back with his talons, knocking a car wing off. Bee his other hand into a sword too.

Bumblebee returns with an uppercut that sends the decepticon stumbling backwards. When Blitzwing regains his balance he points his gun at Bee. But before he can fire, Bee kicks the gun out of the way and starts furiously stabbing Blitzwing in his sides.

Blitzwing takes off with Bumblebee still plunging his swords in and out. He gets high enough, then pulls Bumblebee off of him and holds him up by his arm, dangling in the air.

"How painful was your last fall?", is all he asks before he starts spinning and lets the soldier go.

On the ground below, Memo is still running out of the neighbourhood, carrying a now unconscious Charlie in his arms. Beside him is Watson's dog, running alongside.

"Come on, hold on a second longer...", Memo says. Then, Bumblebee's body comes crashing into a tree in front of him, knocking it down. Bee looks at Memo.

"Hi, Bee..."

"Run as fast as you can, get her out of-", he doesn't get to finish before the seeker picks him up by his legs and tossed him somewhere else. Blitzwing then takes off again to follow Bee. Memo shakes his head and keeps running. As he continues, he sees a stylish white car with racing stripes driving into the now on-fire housing area. He looked around him, people were now running from their homes, screaming in terror, knowing that their homes have now become obstructions in a battlefield.

The car now drove past him and configured into another robot that ran up to Blitzwing, and jumped on his back. The robot put his hands together, raiseed them, and brought them down hard over the seeker's head, disorienting the con.

Jazz jumped off and got next to Bee, extending his hand.

"Let's kick some tailpipe!", Jazz says. Be nods and takes Jazz's hand, pulling him up. They both got in a battle-ready stance and looked at Blitzwing, who was now staring at them.

"Tonight's just full of surprises... First your voice, now a friend. Enough!", he yells. He slams his fists into the ground and starts transforming.

His head folds in just as his wings are, treads come out of his arms and go underneath him. And just to top it off, a giant cannon comes out of his back.

"Tank!", Jazz shouts as they both dodge the first round. "Scrap!" "Yo, Bumblemeister, you go right, I'll take left. Go!"

Both bots run around Blitzwing, taking their guns out and begin rapidly shooting at the con's sides. Blitzwing's cannon fired at the ground under B-127 to knock him back. 

Jazz jumped on the roof and pulled the cannon out of the way and raised it. He kicked a machine gun turret off when and arm shifted out of the tank and ripped him off. The weapon of war then turned back into it's original form, now holding Jazz by the leg.

"Insect!", Blitzwing growled. 

"No, I'm an officer with style, he's the insect."

"And why is that?"

Bumblebee comes out of nowhere, and jumps forward, his gun in front of him.

"Because I sting like a bee...", the yellow bot responds, blasting Blitzwing's face off his body. The arm lets go of Jazz before the rest of the carcass hits the ground. Bumblebee walks over to Blitzwing's separated head and picks it up. He placed it atop his blaster and turns it to scrap. Jazz looks overr Bee's shoulder.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Tying things up..."

Bee looks around for a second.

"We should go now, it's a wonder that their military forces aren't here yet.", Bumblebee points out. Jazz nods and both transform, leaving the scene.

Memo was now near under the boardwalk, Army choppers flying overhead startled him. He placed Charlie on the sand and plopped down right next to her. He looked to the right and saw the dog wagging its tail. He petted its forehead and let out a sigh. He looked to Charlie and put her head on his leg. What she'll be going through, he doesn't know. But seeing your family die in front of you, and there was nothing you could do must bring tremendous guilt.

Memo was too distracted with his own thoughts to notice a yellow camaro missing a door pull up behind him. Only when the dog barked he noticed and turned around. He flinched for a second, but calmed down. Bumblebee transformed and stepped under the boardwalk. He crouched to the human's level.

"Is she okay?", Bee asked, his eyes conveying a sense of worry.

"Y-yeah, scrapes on her knee and elbows, and a bruise on her back, but nothing too serious. And you can talk now? Is that, like, a new thing with you?", Memo asked.

"Got something to help me talk, but it's just a placeholder, so I won't always sound like this. Ratchet's making a new one."

"Who's Ratchet?"

"An Autobot medic who followed my team to earth."

"So, um. Is he taken care of?"

Bumblebee's head turns to the side. 

"Who? Blitzwing? Yeah, we won't be seeing him again.", just then, Watson started stirring.

"Bee?", she asks.

"Hello, Charlie. I missed you."

She tries to stand, so Memo helps her take a few steps and she hugs Bumblebee.

"I missed you too, no matter how short it was, I missed you...", she tells Bee as he puts a metal arm around her, pulling her closer.

All Memo can do is smile.

After a minute, Bee lets Charlie go, "Come on, we need to leave now. It's to dangerous here. My friend Jazz is waiting with the others, we're heading do a place called Oregon as soon as we meet back up."

"Others, there are more of you here?" Charlie inquires.

"Yes."

At the now destroyed neighbourhood, Agent Burns steps out of a helicopter with a rookie named Seymour Simmons walking up to him.

"What happened here Simmons?"

"Sir, several N.B.E.'s made contact here. Seems there was a fight. Tell me, Sir, you heard about the incident regarding the camp site where there was first contact?"

"Yes I do, Simmons. Get to the point.", he says, motioning the rookie to walk with him.

"There was a missing specimen after the attack, the entire specimen. Well, we found it...", he says pointing to the giant dead alien body on street, "It seems this N.B.E. was completely reassembled and was outfitted with new weaponry. But now the head was missing, so we looked around and found it scattered. It's now unsalvagable, with the exception of the body."

Burns tuned out then, something caught his attention. He walked over to the scorch marks on the ground and then to the flaming car and house in the background. It was the Watsons.

He walked up to a superior officer, Seymor still explaining theories on the incident's cause.

"Sir, we need to put out a nationwide warrant on a person who may me of interest to this accident. A Charlie Watson, young, brown hair, female."

"I'll get on it." 

Something else caught his eye. He walked over to it's resting spot and placed a hand on it.

A yellow door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you give a shieut about who I am, you can find me on Twitter at @lecobboibeeboop or on YouTube on AMALGAM STUDIOZ as Jack.


	6. Chapter 6: Under pressure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a little road trip...
> 
> This is where it's gonna start lining up with the original g1 continuity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still waiting for one of y'all to write some Neburocket (Nebula x Rocket Raccoon)

Bumblebee and the other Autobots who followed Optimus were now on the highway. It was a hot day in Cali and they were making some good progress going cross country. Charlie and Memo sat in Bee's back seats with the fan all the way up. Before the full team hit the road, Bumblebee had his door replaced and Charlie learned the names of this current group.

Each of the Autobots had to make holograms to blend in. After all, it would be very awkward to pass by a driverless car, as Memo pointed out to them earlier. For now, the Autobots would chat about their surroundings.

Watson leaned her head against Memo's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about-", he started.

"No."

"..."

"Bee?"

"Yes?" 

"Can you turn on the radio?", she asks.

"What would you like to listen to?"

"Anything."

Bee flipped through the stations, trying to find something. Some piano beats come through, then some claps.

♪"Mmm num ba de,  
Dum bum ba be,  
Doo buh dum ba beh beh."♪

One more clap and two more piano notes hit, then:

♪"PRESSURE!  
Pushing down on me,  
pressing down on you,  
no man ask for.

Under pressure,  
that burns a building down,  
Splits a family in two,  
Puts people on streets!

Um ba ba be,  
Um ba ba be,  
De day da,  
Ee day da, that's okay!

It's the terror of knowing what the world is about,  
Watching some good friends screaming,  
'Let me out!'  
Pray tomorrow gets me higher,  
pressure on people, people on streets!

Day day de mm hm,  
Da da da ba ba,  
Okay!

Chipping around,  
kick my brains around the floor  
These are the days it never rains but it pours!

Ee do ba be,  
ee da ba ba ba,  
um bo bo,  
Be lap,  
people on streets!  
Ee da de da de.  
People on streets!  
Ee da de da de da de da.

It's the terror of knowing what the world is about.  
Watching some good friends screaming,  
'Let me out!'  
Pray tomorrow gets me higher, high,  
pressure on people, people on streets!"♪

Charlie's asleep, Memo pulls her closer and leaves the rest to the bots.

 

♪"Turned away from it all like a blind man,  
sat on a fence but it don't work!  
Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn.  
Why, why, why?  
Love, love, love, love, love!  
Insanity laughs under pressure we're breaking!

Can't we give ourselves one more chance?  
Why can't we give love that one more chance?  
Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love,  
give love, give love, give love, give love, give love?

'Cause love's such an old fashioned word,  
and love dares you to care for,  
the people on the edge of the night!  
And love (people on streets) dares you to change our way of,  
caring about ourselves!  
This is our last dance!  
This is our last dance!  
This is ourselves under pressure.

Under pressure...  
Pressure..."♪

It's now night time. They all pull up to a gas station with some stores around it and park for the night. 

On the Nemesis, Megatron stands in front of Soundwave.

"So, Blitzwing in now fully offline?"

"Lord Megatron: Correct. Autobots: sighted in area, now moving out of state. Trajectory: Meeting up with other Energon readings in Oregon. Suggested course of action: Pursuit and analysis."

Megatron crosses his arms.

"Send Lazerbeak to follow the smaller group, we will get to Oregon first and plan a proper welcoming committee."

"Laserbeak: Eject!", Soundwave says as a mixtape-like shape pops out of his chest and transforms into a birdish looking robot, "Operation: Seek and report."

The flying minicon makes a noise of acknowledgement and flies out from the roof that openned for it.

"Soundwave, before we move out, we need you to find proper disguises for us, alert me when you have them."

"Lord Megatron: Yes."

Lazerbeak soars above the cloudline, he eventually finds Optimus' group and sets up surveillance. Down below, Charlie and Memo walk out of a diner. Both slurping on milkshakes with bags of fast food in their hands as they walk back to where the Autobots are parked. Powerglide was off in a forest-like area. No room for jets among cars and trucks.

Bee opened his door and folded both seats forward so the two of them could get back in. Bumblebee and the others observed how the humans conversated and acted. Not much different from how cybertronians were. The only thing that wasn't the same was that humans could eat... and they couldn't transform, or mass-shift, or be made of metal, or have advanced alien technology. 

You get the point.

An hour later, it was time to keep going. Optimus accessed their radios.

"Powerglide, I want you to go on ahead and meet up with Windblade, we'll be there in approximately 7.4 earth hours. Roll out!", Prime said.

They all pulled out of the area and saw Powerglide take off moments later. After a few minutes, Memo tapped Charlie's shoulder.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it."

"We're gonna have to at some point.", he says.

"He's right, it's only going to get worse if you keep it in.", Bee adds.

Charlie shoots his dashboard a glare. She sighs.

"Fine, it hurts, okay? They all got killed because of me, I couldn't do anything about it...", she pauses, recounting the whole ordeal, "Actually, there was something I could have done about it. I could've just lied, maybe buy us enough time to get out of there, I don't know!", she pulls her legs close to her chest, "You two and that dog are all I have left... I just don't want to lose any more of you."

"I get it. I really do.", is all Bee says. 

Memo wraps her in his arms again, there's really nothing else to say. 

The group eventually got to Mt. Saint Hillary. When there, they met up with Powerglide and the rest of their team. Prime's team transformed. The two humans got out before Bumblebee also coverted.

Prime walked up to Windblade, but noticed a discrepancy. There was another human in Powerglide's hands. Optimus leaned closer.

"And who might this be?", he asked, pointing.

"This is Astoria, I rescued her.", Powerglide says.

"From what?"

They explained how she was being attacked by some mercenaries due to corporate espionage beause she recently inherited a multimillion dollar company. Powerglide happened to be flying by, so he intervened. So now, this...

"I see. Well, we can't keep her here, we've got to turn her in to the proper authorities.", Optimus says.

"Then how will we explain this?"

"Now that that's settled, lets reactivate the Ark.", Windblade states, trying to change the subject.

Optimus nods. He walks to the mountain, his Autobots and the humans following close behind. He continues walking under a cliff structure and places his hand against the rock, feeling around until it stops on a spot. Blue light shines through his chest as the piece of mountain he was touching reveals a doorway. It opens, a whoosh of air rushes in. The entire group enters the Ark's corridor. They all look in awe.

Optimus hears something coming from outside. Whatever it is, it was approaching fast. Prime turns around and moves past his Autobots. He knew that color scheme.

"Everyone, get farther back!"

Starscream transforms and fires missiles at where Optimus is standing.

"Everyone, back!!!"

The missiles hit and some of them, especially Optimus, got flung back by the blast. He fired another few at the cliff-face above the Ark's enterance.

"Thanks for the memories, it's been a hell of a time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the song was supposed to be like a transition. My new schedule is gonna be one week, Spider-Man 4. The next, this story. So expect the next chapter in two weeks.
> 
> Jack at AMALGAM STUDIOZ and @lecobboibeeboop


	7. Chapter 7: It's been a long, long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I chose the name of this chapter because it's true, I haven't posted in a while, and because I really enjoyed that the song returned from Winter Soldier to Endgame. So, enjoy!

Windblade's optics open. She gets on her arms and shakes her head. Her gaze wanders, one blurred, small pink and blue shape makes its way over to her and helps her up. The image around her clears up, Arcee and her friends come into focus. All of them are wounded or dead.

Arcee snaps her fingers in front of her to gather her attention. Her expression is that of worry. It seems like she said something, but Windblade's audio receptors seem to be ringing. 

She feels Arcee let go of her to get to what appears to be Powerglide's legs and a crushed human body near the now-closed side of the cave. She scans the cavern around her to determine what's happening.

DAMAGED: Optimus Prime, two young humans, Huffer, Jazz, Hound, Windblade

(MOSTLY) UNHARMED: Ironhide, B-127, Ratchet, Arcee, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, Rodimus, Roadbuster, Bulkhead, Springer

DECEASED: Powerglide, adult human female, Inferno, Broadside, Leadfoot

Bumblebee runs over to the two humans while Ratchet and Rodimus head over to a scorched and dinged-up Prime.

"Hey, you two okay?", Bee asks. Charlie, who was wrapped in Memo's arms on the ground, got them both up and nodded to him.

"Great, both of you hop in, you guys look roughed up.", he transforms into his camaro and opens the doors. Both teens get in.

Ratchet finally shakes Prime up.

"Optimus, are you okay? You took a missile and flew into a wall."

"It is hardly the first missile I've taken, my friend. I can barely move, my joints appear too damaged to support themselves, will you give me a hand?"

The medic gets his arm under Prime's and calls over Ironhide to get on his other side. Hot Rod stands back. He doesn't like being useless. 

After some moments, the Autobot forces get themselves back together, they get to the Ark's access hatch on the far side of the cave. Ratchet helps Optimus hold his arm up to it, once more the Matrix of Leadership glows from inside his chest. Recognizing the universal key/power source, the door opens.

The Autobots head through it and stare at the ancient ship's dark inner passageways. It's been too long since they've seen it.

As the group walks and drives through the interior, they notice an array of stasis pods lining the walls, several dead bodies on the floors, and busted pods that the aforementioned bodies were probably stored before their grim fate. Yet not all of these seemed as though they were victims of a crash, a small amout of these were missing parts and had holes blown from them.

"They were attacked.", Huffer pointed out.

"By Starscream?", Bulkhead asked.

Hot Rod kneels by one with two giant chunks missing, "No, Starscream wouldn't have been able to access the ship without the Matrix, and since when does 'Screamer leave holes the size of fusion-cannon blasts? Besides, this guy's been dead for ages, just look at the rust."

"God and Primus rest their souls.", Windblade says.

"Let's keep moving, we must awaken those who can be. The resuscitation controls are on the bridge, after we find them, we can ask what happened."

 

Starscream is continuing his return flight to the upper atmosphere when he gets a call from the Nemesis.

"Starscream here."

"Excellent, have you sprung the trap and sealed the resistance in the mountain?"

"Yes, I have."

"In that case, I want you to return to Earth's surface, Soundwave has figured out a way to hide our ship on the planet and a good spot to harvest Energon. Sending coordinates."

"Your orders appear loud and clear, Lord Megatron. Coordinates received."

Starscream arrives in some sort of canyon, and there below, waiting inside, is the Decepticon warship. Megatron and Soundwave are already waiting for him outside.

"Sorry to keep the mighty Megatron waiting.", Starscream opens with as he lands. 

Megatron grabs the sky commander by his wing and holds his signature arm cannon to Starscreams face.

"Show up late again, and it will be your head...", he said before letting go of him. Starscream brushed himself off, "While you were busy messing around, Laserbeak found the aforementioned Energon harvesting site. It was quite the find. And now we leave.", Megatron says as he, Soundwave and the other Decepticons take off.

"How many places have I been to in the last five planetary cycles already?", he asked himself, counting," Let's see... Iacon, Kaon, the Nemesis, Space, Earth, Nemisis, Earth, Space, Nemesis once more, and Earth again. I mean, we just keep on zipping from place to place...," he said as he ran forward and converted to his alt-mode.

 

 

When the Autobots make it to the bridge, a gruesome sight appears before them. 

Sentinel Prime and some of his most treasured generals lay on the ground, destroyed... Almost everyone is taken back. Prime, with the help of his friends, makes it over to Sentinel's corpse. It appears that his face was blown away.

"Time for answers. Let's head over to that terminal."

They go to the main panel and help Prime place his hand on the console, bringing the ship's computer back online.

"TELETRAAN-1: all systems online. Ark: requires repairs. Initiate?", the computer system asks.

"Negative. Teletraan, I need you to tell me what happened before the entry of this planet.", Optimus said.

"Archive: all previous non-function specific data erased. Recovery: impossible."

"Understood. Can you awaken everyone locked in a stasis pod and those who are outside their's?"

"Command: possible. Executing."

Slowly but surely, the ship's pods open with the hissing of gases and steam escaping them.

"Crew status: severely depleted. Cybertronians in pods able to be revived: 38. Cybertronians outside of pods able to be revived: 1."

"Scrap. Didn't the ship leave Cybertron with over 4,000 bots?", Jazz asks.

"Correct, I should know, I was there when it did depart after all.", Ratchet responds with.

Something behind the group makes a noise that makes a rumble. They all turn around to see some pile of debris falling off of something in the corner of the room. It stood up and grabbed its head. Whatever or whoever it was, was big. It takes a few steps forward and only a nano-second for Rodimus to realize who it was.

"Magnus?!"

"H-hot Rod??? Optimus? Ratchet?"

"Oh, thank the Allspark, you're still alive!", Rodimus says before he runs up and gives the giant enforcer a hug.

"Boys will be boys...", Arcee remarked.

"I would appreciate it if you would let me go.", Magnus stated, his crew now being heard waking up. Rodimus obliges.

"Old friend, what happened here?", Prime inquires.

"I'll say when I see the rest of my crew, what's left of them. How long have we been here?"

"I believe it has been 4 million Earth years..."

After that, the Autobots called all remaining bots to the bridge, where they all settle for Ratchet to tend to the wounded as they were explaining. Drift leans his head on Magnus' shoulder.

"It all started a while after we departed. We made a few detours here and there. Found out Tyrest was an intergalactic threat, put an end to him, several more unbelievable things occured, and one day, they took a turn for the worst.-"

 

4 MILLION YEARS AGO

 

"Where are we now, co-captain?", Magnus asks.

"We are now near a planetoid the ancient explorers of old called: Earth.", Sentinel responds.

"Why name it after an element? Most of the mass seems to be taken up by water."

"They meant it as a place that could feel like home to anyone. It would always be free of war and destruction. A haven. And that is a primary reason I brought us to this system, to relax after a long jour-"

An alarm sounds and their attention is placed to the side for now. A hulking Decepticon insignia shaped cruiser looms overhead. A giant head appears holographically in front of them.

"Hello, idiots.", he began, his voice full of joy and determination, "I am the leader of the Decepticon Justice Division, -"

"Tarn...", Sentinel and Magnus say in grim unison.

"Oh, so you have heard."

"Every Autobot knows what your crew's specialty is. And why are you here? We have no quarrel with you, but we will defend ourselves if necessary.", Magnus states.

"Not entirely true, but I'll offer you this chance: cooperate, and only one of you has to die."

"Absolutely not! We're not giving one of our own to you!", Sentinel yells.

"Don't need your permission, besides, we should all know who I'm here for, isn't that right?", Tarn asks, a smile hidden by the decepticon mask. 

"Everyone, battle stations!", Magnus shouts over the intercoms before shutting off Tarn's message.

Outside in Space, Tarn's ship swings alongside the Ark, on it's bridge, Tarn starts giving the DJD their orders.

"We are here for Sentinel Prime only! Take out Autobots who get in your way, just them as well. Vos, your with me, we'll go to the cargo hold and take our time to get to Prime. Kaon, you and your pet will take the turrets, we don't need the Peaceful Tyranny sustaining any long-term damage. Helix, I want you to go to Teletraan-1 and search it's database for any other turncoat's aboard or abroad, we'll add them to The List too. And Tesarus, rupture the gravity controls and be ready take out the engines, if things go south I want them to fall when they swing around Earth."

They all get in a circle and place their fists in the center.

"For the Glory of Megatron! Find. Kill. Clense.", they all say together.

Within minutes, all of them are at the boarding clamps. Giant tendrils with claws and drills, made for attacking ships.

Back on the ark, the crew is going into full lockdown-mode. Soldiers run through the halls as they grab weapons to prepare for battle. Magnus sprints along with them to grab some others. As he's running he sees something ouside the observation port. Boarding clamps firing at them.

"Brace for impact!"

The clamps attach and the entire ship rumbles, the sound of distant screams shake the ship. Soldiers closer to the clamped zones are slammed so harshly against the walls that they go offline.

"Come on!", Magnus rallied. He opens his communicator on his arm as he begins to sprint with his crew following, "Red Alert, Drift, meet me in the cargo hold, all other Autobots, move to intercept other targeted areas! Deadly force is authorized, we need to protect the ship."

Across the ship, near the engine controls, Brainstorm and Whirl are working with Getaway to close off all access. Noises come closer from outside, noises of fear and something, a lot of somethings, getting shredded, followed by maniacal laughter. 

Then, silence.

Whirl and Getaway take out their personal cannons as well as the one's Brainstorm just fashioned for them.

-THOOM-

The door caves in as a mobile-shredder con comes charging at them. The two bots open fire but it just bounces off the armor and goes straight through the chest cavity. Tesarus grabs Whirl by his arms and crushes them, throwing the one eyed lunatic to the side. Getaway, still unleashing his weapon's payload on the con's backside transforms and rams into his feet.

Big mistake.

The cybertronian loses balance, but punches a hole straight through the car below to regain it. He pulls his hand out and uses his two upper conveyer arms to pick up the damaged alt mode, and feed him into the chest cavity. 

Getaway's screams and wails fill the room as this happens.

Tesarus moves over to Whirl's unconscious form. He picks him up.

"Om nom nom..."

The sound of charging comes from behind. He turns around to see a white and blue bot holding the largest lasersaw possible for one of his stature.

"Chew on this, you frag!", Brainstorm shouts as the laser blows a giant hole through the mechanical monstrosity. The corpse falls to the floor with only legs remaining and holes going through several walls behind it.

Brainstorm drops the weapon and runs over to Whirl and shakes him awake.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?"

"No. Where's...-"

"Gone. Come on, let's get you back on your feet."

Magnus and the Autobots he requested (along with a few more soldiers for backup) openned the door to find Tarn looking just as suprised as them. He held Springer in his left hand, the palm and fingers closed over his head's top. He looks at their group and noticed a changing factor in his plans. Drift, also previously recognized as-

"Deadlock.", Tarn said, his eyes showing happiness, he crushed Springer's head in.

"Springer!", Red Alert shouted.

The other bots looked mortified at the now crumpled head, then back to Tarn, who already had two fingers against his audio receptor.

"Change of plans, guys. Let loose and have fun.", he ended the call, and just as soon as his fingers left his helm, screams and loud noises of destruction filled the ship.

The Autobots backed up and got into a fighting stance, weapons drawn. Tarn returned the gesture by cocking his double-barrel fusion cannon and grabbing the purple sniper that was slung across his back with the other.

Then, Tarn shot at the wall next to him, making it explode and empty into the blackness of space, and threw the sniper, which transformed into Vos, at the other Autobots. Tarn also grabbed Drift on his way out.

The cargo hold doors and the ones on the other side of the hall snapped shut and pressurised the section. All of them magnetized to the walls and floors to escape getting sucked out while the ship stabilized itself. Vos took out two small blades and began slashing at the bots, Magnus turned to Red Alert.

"Take this thing out, I'll go after Tarn. I might need your grappling hook as well."

"Here.", the medical officer said as he quickly detached his hook and handed it to Ultra Magnus, who detached himself and fired up his foot-thrusters, sending him flying through the hole. He stops and looks around to see the Ark and the Decepticon ship continuing their dance around each other. They all are just passing by the star of this system on a full-sped direct coarse for Earth.

He spotted Drift and Tarn bashing each other in as they floated away. Magnus flew directly at them and slammed into the two, knocking them apart. He slaps the magnetic grapple device onto his arm, grabbed Drift, shot the device at the Ark, and started reeling them in quickly. Tarn grabbed Magnus' leg and tried to pull himself higher. All of them hit the upper exterior right above the engines.

Drift got to his feet first, running to Magnus to help him up. Drift gets an arm under him and does.

"Your components still functional?", the big bot asks.

"Should be asking you that, seeing as you absorbed most of the impact... oh scrap!"

Tarn emerges from behind and uses his claws to rip a chunk from Magnus' side, causing the enforcer to grunt loudly. He fell to his knees.

Tarn puts his cannons up to Ultra Magnus' head.

"Bye bye.", he waved.

At the last second, Drift pulled Magnus back and sliced Tarn's entire arm off. Tarn took a step back and grabbed at an empty space where his arm just was.

"Ahhhh!!! Ahhh!!!! Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! What the frag?!?!", Tarn yelled.

Drift got in a stance and crossed his swords. He backed off and defended Magnus. Once more, he got back on his feet.

"You can't possibly think to prevent justice here, right?", Tarn asks, "Hell, do you even know who we came for?"

"That does not matter in the slightest.", Magnus says, "I don't even know who."

"We came for Sentinel only. He backed out on Megatron's deal, we came to fi-"

"Wait wait wait! What do you mean by 'Megatron's deal', Tarn?"

"Heh, so even you didn't know. Then again, why would he even tell you?"

"WHAT DEAL?"

"We supply him with enough fuel and supplies for him to get as far away from Cybertron as possible (here) and with a handful of bots he cares about (all of you guys). And in return, he creates a cease-fire, then he gives us Optimus and the council's locations..."

"And then what?"

"What Megatron has always wanted to do...", interjects Drift, "Find all opposing pieces and remove them from the board, quickly."

"Yeah, but he backed out on that part, so we added him to the list. When we got here, I found you, Deadlock-"

"Drift."

"Whatever. And I knew then, I can't just stop with Prime and you. Two targets, you know what that means? Full cleanse. And now we're gonna-"

Tarn doesn't get the chance to finish because Magnus opens his shoulder pods and fires the rockets inside, blowing Tarn off the ship.

"Quick, the bridge!"

Red Alert was running as fast as he could, all the other Autobots in that corridor were brutally slashed and stabbed as he tried to open the door. He succeeded. Now all he could do now was run as fast as possible, fire backwards, and-

-CHOOM-

The loud noise rung through his audio receptors. His movements slowed as he began stumbling about, holding onto the walls.

He looked down at his chest and noticed a very large hole. He was shot...

-CHOOM-CHOOM-CHOOM-CHOOM-CHOOM-CHOOM-CHOOM-CHOOM-

Red alert falls to his knees, shaking, and looks at his body one last time. Holes, missing arm, he didn't know what else, he falls flat on his face and just lies there, he heard the weapon transform back. Steps getting closer.

A sharp object stabs through his backside. It exits and enters again. The same motion repeats over and over and over and over, and so on until all that is left of the medic's body is his head.

"I-I-I can m-make it-"

He is interrupted as the blade goes straight through his brain module next.

Magnus and Drift get inside the bridge.

"Sir, we're on a direct collision-coarse with Earth!", a pilot states.

"Fine, make a controlled crash, I'll be back in a few minutes.", Sentinel says, getting up from his chair, "I just need to grab somethin-"

He is halted by the shotgun pointed at him a meter away. He raises his hands.

"Magnus what are you doing here? Is Tarn taken care of? I heard our soldiers have taken out all but two of them-"

"Be quiet! YOU BETRAYED US! YOUR DEALS WITH MEGATRON HAVE DOOMED US ALL!!"

"Let's not be hasty here..."

"Sir! Outside, incoming!!!", a soldier shouts as Tarn smashes through the bridge's observation deck, landing on Sentinel.

The Ark enters the atmosphere as the Peaceful Tyranny breaks off and flies away.

"Vos... YOU COWARD!", Tarn shouts in frustration at his now leaving ship, as he transforms into a tank and unleashes fire on Sentinel, the corrupt Prime's face being blown off in the process.

Sentinel's guards run headlong at Tarn, who transforms and rips them to shreds.

"If I die, I'm taking you all with me!"

The entry sequence to the planet is making the ship begin burn up outside.

"No.", Magnus says, rushing him, he places both hands together and slams Tarn to his own enterance, "i HEREBY RELEAVE YOU OF DUTY!"

Tarn goes flying out and screams as he is instantly incinerated.

Magnus rushes to the coms.

"This is Ultra Magnus, I have just found out that Sentinel Prime was responsible for this this attack, he is dead now. We will be crashing shortly and I am requesting that all functional crew get immediately to stasis pods for their own safety, Till all are One...", Magnus says, switching off the intercom, "All of you, to your pods. I will be taking the responsibility of controlling the crash and I can't let anyone else die. Not while I can save you all."

"Magnus, we can't leave you!"

"That's an order, soldier. Go!"

Drift shakes his head as he does what all other bots are doing. Before he closes the pod, he sees the enforcer frantically keeping the ship together on it's descent. He turns around and flashes Drift a quick reassuring smile. The pod closes and so do his friend's optics.

The Ark picks up immense speed, Magnus has activated all flaps and reverse thrusters. They break the cloudline.

"Assessment: ship fully level, stabilizing crash.", Teletraan says.

Magnus closes his eyes and lets go of the controls, letting himself go weightless.

Everything goes bright.

 

PRESENT DAY

 

"-the next thing I know, I awoke, you all are here, I sit down and tell you all this, and for some reason... Drift is hugging me tightly?"

"Don't ever do that again, okay? Okay?!", Drift pleads.

"Fine, unless another similar situation arises, I will not initiate self-destructive tendencies from now or until they are required."

Rodimus places hands on Magnus' and Drift's shoulders.

"I think we can live with that."

"Prime, what will be done with the dead?"

"Our's and your's will be given the proper arrangements."

"I'll help with them.", Brainstorm suggests.

"Never really been into burials and I'm not all that keen on religious stuff, but sure, me too." Whirl adds.

"Same.", Swerve says.

Soon enough, everyone, even Charlie and Memo, all agree to help honor the dead. A beeping sound comes from a terminal to the side.

"Autobots: emergency update.", says Teletraan.

"What is it?", Optimus asks.

"Decepticon activity."

 

MEANWHILE ON CYBERTRON

 

He can hear something, something coming closer. He opens his optics and looks around. He's in a containment zone, his arms and legs are chained to the upper ceiling far above and floor below. He struggles but is met by extreme pain. He's being shocked by electric currents.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAURGHHH!!!"

"Hey! Hey big guy!", a small voice calls out.

He finally notices the female robot skittishly approaching him. He looked at her thoroughly. Her beautiful feminine appearance seems to resemble an-

"In-sect-icon...", he growls out, a strange anger fills him.

"No no no no no. I'm not one, at least I don't think I am. Do you want me to help you get free?", she taps her two index fingers together, "B-because I can if you want..."

He looked upon the shy creature and nodded.

The bot moved over to a terminal on the side and deactivated his restraints. The chains unclamped and his massive form fell forward to the ground. He got to his knees and she grabbed his arm, pulling him the rest of the way up. He was still taller than her.

"Very thankful. Me think I have friends... family. Need to find them!" 

She holds his arm back.

"What?"

"Shouldn't we go together?" 

"Hm.", he nods.

Both walk out of the chamber and step into some form of lab. Around it, dissected cyber-animals and robotic bugs, some in containers. She walked him over to a metal slab. 

"I just woke up here, I heard you hurting and ran to you. I don't remember anything before that."

"Me... neither, just 4 faces, one pretty..."

"I only remember one, he's cute..."

Both pause for a moment.

"We go now, look like nothing here. Door that way.", the bigger robot says, pointing forward.

She nods.

They walk to the door and press a button to the side. It doesn't open.

"Stupid door!", he says as he pulls out a large mace and slams through the doors, creating an exit. He calms down and gestures for her to move through first.

The outside is just a desert.

"You wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?"

"No. We maybe head... north."

"Sounds like a start."

"Don't... know your name.", he says.

"I just read it, it said my name is Blackarachnia, but I guess you can call me Arachnia for short."

"It a nice name."

"What's your name?"

"Don't know, hurts to th-think..."

"Just try.", she says.

"M-me... Gr-Gr-Grimlock?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

HOW EVERYBODY LOOKS (one's with non-Bumblebee designs)

Arcee: Transformers Prime (might switch it to wfc, let me know)

Megatron, Rodimus, Whirl, Brainstorm, Decepticon Justice Division, Swerve, Ultra Magnus, Red Alert, Drift, and Getaway: More then Meets the Eye designs (obviously Megatron has the Decepticon symbol though)

Sentinel: Dark of the Moon

Windblade: concept art by ban for Flame Toys

Jazz, Combaticons, basic soldiers, Springer, Insecticons: Fall of Cybertron

Blackarachnia, Bulkhead: Transformers animated

Dinobots: Age of extinction designs (genderswap for one and Fall of cybertron scaling instead of giants) and for best reference on the colors and the heads for all but one: look up "aoe platinum edition dinobots g1 repaint" I've decided that instead of thatbhead for swoop, to go with the movie head and add some blue to that figure's chest, ya'know, g1 colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: this is the result of 4 days of on-and-off typing)
> 
> What do you think of my adaptings of the multiple transformers lores into this one?
> 
> The crash to Earth sequence was based on an Idea I had for a post tf:foc fic (which I might still do). I made it in such a way that you can play track 2 from fall of cybertron when Tarn starts giving orders and track 15 right after Tarn is thrown out.
> 
> So, feedback, positive or negative, is always greatly welcomed.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter as @lecobboibeebop and on Youtube as Jack of AMALGAM STUDIOZ (the stuff in caps id the channel name).
> 
> See y'all soon!


	8. Chapter 8: Remade, replaced, reused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some robot nsfw-ish situation here

EARTH

 

Seymour sat across from Burns on the helicopter. It was en route to an accident on offshore an oil refinery. 

"Report says it was over in minutes. Aliens came in, trashed the place, killed evryone aboard, sucked the refinery dry, left, and sent in some others to continue the attack. We've got those others surrounded. Seems that they brought hostages just in case too. The teams on the groud will try to remove them as carefully as they can."

"Good.", said Burns, "Hopefully we can end the Decepticon's campaign soon."

"Decepticons, like the one's that attacked the bases?"

"Yeah."

Agent burns looks out the window and views the oil refinery getting closer. He can see the fire, the coast guard, Navy, the aliens, and the people goind from specs to fully recognizable. The chopper lands on the helipad and Burns hops out.

"Okay, let's tag and bag these bastards!", he shouts over the chopper's noise to the main officer there.

"Right this way, sir.", the officer says ad he grabs the radio on his chest and speaks into it, "Tag and bag. Repeat: tag and bag. Over."

On the farther side of the refinery, the Autobots were backed into a circle and fully surrounded by humans. Optimus sees some listen in to their personal comunication devices.

"Take 'em down!", one yells.

Arcee is then shot with several electric-charged devices before she falls to the ground and begins spasming and screaming as electricity courses throughout her frame. 

Hot Rod gets to her and holds her body close as the humans fire more of the devices at him. He grunts and shakes as he continues shielding them. 

"It's okay, baby. I got you- AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!", he wails as they shot one at his head.

He falls limp and Arcee's body lands on his.

The humans begin opening fire on them all.

"Stop! Stop hurting my friends, please!", several more are shot down around Optimus, "Don't shoot! Stop now!"

After 20 seconds, he is the only Autobot left standing. The humans fire a few at him and he's on his arms and knees, struggling not to shut down. The humans hold their fire and a few men run to grab the two younger humans, both of whom are resisting. 

One man in a jacket approaches Prime.

Another jolt hits Prime and almost knocks him off balance. He struggles to maintain consciousness.

"You picked the wrong planet, Decepti-creeps.", the man says.

"But we're not D-Decepticons. These are my Autobots, my family... all we tried to do was save your fellow man! Leave them alone!"

"Wait, you're not Decepticons? You're with Bumblebee?"

"No shit, Burns!", one of the supposed-hostages yells.

"Watson?! Oh shit, EVERYBODY STAND DOWN!!!", he yells, "Kill the power, these are friendlies!"

The devices stop sending numbing and lethal jolts to the Autobots on the ground and pop off of their targets.

"Agent, aren't they the enemy?"

"These guys? Only if you make them...", Burns said as he signaled for Charlie and Memo to be let go. Both run over to Bumblebee as the scout awakens.

"Oh God, I am so so so sorry for all that. Who are you again?"

"I will tell you, only if you make your men retreat."

"Fine, but I'll need a squad still on this rig."

"Only of they don't have the weapons that just hurt my family.", Optimus responds as his Autobots help each other up.

"(Family?) Deal.", he leans into his walkie-talkie, "I need all teams with stunners to back down, I repeat: all teams back down and evacuate the rig."

As the evacuation commences, Arcee stirs awake. She looks at the body under hers and shakes Rodimus.

"Hey... hey!"

"Wha-?"

"Are you okay?"

"I think... I am."

"No, I'm not, thanks for askin', lovebirds.", Whirl interrupts while stretching his joints.

Back to the subject at hand.

"Okay, man. My men are standing down, better?"

"Acceptable, but I wish they would be further."

"No can do, sorry."

"All of that aside, my name is Optimus Prime. It seems that you are already aware of my scout and his two companions."

"Yeah, those companions are involved in a case that was opened a few days ago."

"I am aware that Charlie's familial unit was murdered in front of her by Blitzwing."

"So that's the name of that camoed trash heap. What happened here?"

"We arrived when Megatron and his Decepticons had already pumped this platform dry. He and I exchanged words. I once more offered for him to change his ways, that did now turn out so well. His soldiers disarmed us and attacked. They took off with two of my friends just before your people cornered us."

"So why do these Decepticons keep showing up on Earth?"

"The answer to that is obvious, Agent. To hunt my Autobot Resistance and steal your natural resources."

"This Megatron, from what you've said, he sounds like a tyrant."

"How right you are, Agent. Convenient to your guess, his motto was 'piece through tyranny'."

"Okay, now that the greetings are aside, where are you hiding away."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are implying.", Prime says, looking to the side.

"Don't bullshit me, you're giant robots, you obviously are hiding somewhere."

"And why would I disclose that information to you?" 

"Because I'm the only guy in a few-mile radius who can make sure you aren't destroyed before you get off of this rig..."

"Hmmm..."

"Do you trust his judgement?"

"Who's?"

"His.", Burns says, pointing at Bumblebee.

"Anywhere, anytime. Always."

"Good. Hey, Bumblebee, do you trust me?"

"I didn't before...", Bee says, moving away from Charlie and Memo, "But what you did to cover for me... for them-", he points to his human friends, "- I do now."

Burns was shocked.

"Wait. You can talk now?"

"Fine then,- "Optimus begins, "-but if your people betray my friends again, we will return force in kind."

"Deal.", Burns says as he extends his hand, "Still confused about his voice though..."

Optimus reaches with his indextual finger and they shake.

"So, where is this base?"

"It is an ancient vessel parked inside Mt. Saint Hilary in Oregon. We currently have a medical officer and 39 recovering soldiers."

"Hmm. Do you have a transport to get back to your base or do you need a ride from us?"

"We have a ground bridge."

"A what?"

 

Windblade awakens once again today in a place she doesn't recognize. She looks up. The room is dark. Her wrists are bound by chain on the ceiling, and she's high enough off of the ground for her legs to dangle.

So clearly she's a prisoner.

Last thing she remembers, Ratchet activated the groundbridge and most of the pre-ark-fiasco bots she was traveling with jumped through with her. They got onto a refinery, human corpes and fires were everywhere. Megatron and his Cons noticed and a quick battle took place. 

She was taised in the side of her kneck and hit the ground. Somebody picked her up and WHAM, here we are.

The doors openned up. She knew those colors by heart.

" 'Sorry, babe.' Wasn't that what you said to me? You know, before you knocked me out with this?", Starscream asked, pointing to the taiser in one of his hands, "Happy I returned the favor?", he walks into the room, Soundwave behind him.

"Heh, figures, I mean, was bringing bringing down a mountain on me and my friends not enough payback for you?"

"For you, Siskin, it never is.", he responds, licking his metallic lips.

He crosses his arms.

"Soundwave, leave us."

"Negative. Autobot interrogation, while unneeded: required."

"And I'll do that, just leave for a few minutes."

While Soundwave's face remained bland, Starscream could tell that the face of the decepticons was giving him the side-eye of disbelief.

Soundwave leaves the room and the cell doors close.

Starscream walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. He placed a light kiss against the stinging spot on her neck.

"Sorry about this one.", he says before placing another kiss on her neck and moving away from her.

"So, to business.", he said, "Where are you all hiding?"

"You already know that."

"Yeah, yeah. Have to ask, basic protocol. Jetfire said a similar thing."

"What, you gave him kisses too?"

"Obviously not. You know I'm-"

"-Faithful, I know Starscream, you always have been."

"Speaking of, where were you for millions of years? I looked everywhere for you...", he said, taking a seat on a bench to the side.

Windblade looked away.

"Yeah, you probably did. See, when the war broke out, I wanted nothing more than to be by you, even if the side you were on was wrong. But then Optimus asked me to join the Autobots. He wanted me to translate the situation to Metroplex even, and eventually I would awaken him and join with them, but not then. I was faced with what I found to be an impossible task: be with you and fight against everything I ever stood for or fight for the Autobots and possibly end up killing you one day. So I did something I am ashamed of, I ran."

"Pray tell, where?"

"Caminus."

"But Megatron bombarded the planet, shattered it into pieces, obliterated it.-"

"Which is why I got back in the game. And well, after that, I'm pretty sure everything else has recently been recorded..."

"I asked him not to, you know?"

"Not to destroy the planet?"

"Yes. 'But my lord, that is the world my conjunx-' I said. Megatron replied with 'Let this be today's lesson, the people down there are making weapons to aid the Resistance, weapons that could take Kaon, that could take the Decepticon cause! The lesson is that nothing can be more important than a war, especially love!' And then he hits the decimation button, you know the rest."

Windblade hangs there with her thoughts for a few minutes.

"You could always leave."

"Explain.", Starscream says, getting off the bench.

"You and me, we don't have to lose anything else, most of all, each other. You get me down, let Jetfire escape, and we both can disappear. We can run as far as you like. I have nobody else left, yes the Autobots are my friends, but nothing matters more in this galaxy to me than you."

"And what then, you forgive me for taking the lives of your friends, being unable to preserve your world, doing the one thing I said I wouldn't ever do: harm you, and then what, we live our lives in peace while the galaxy falls apart around us?"

"Yes. I forgive you, we work it out, and we love. That's all I ever wanted from you..." 

Starscream is quiet.

"Why did you ever fall in love with a conniving bastard like me? You know I could never change.", he says as he begins walking around her dangling form.

"You can change, you already are. And I fell in love with you because I saw a Cybertronian, same as me, normal, nobody ever gave him a second thought. I saw somebody who was willing to do whatever it took to get what they wanted. In earnest, I was intrigued at first because of your manner towards others, but eventually when you openned up to me, I saw the true amout of care and kindness you could possess..."

Starscream stopped pacing around her and stood at eye level to her. He got close and grabbed her chin gently. Lightly, he placed his metallic mouth against hers for several seconds before slowly pulling away, a thin line of energon still connected to their lips.

She wraps her legs around his back and pulls him in for another kiss, he uses a claw to cut her down and places both hands on her back between her wings. The small bot puts her arms around his neck to keep his mouth on hers. 

Starscream, while giving his attention to her, walks forward and puts Windblade against the wall. Their mouths separate and he trails kisses down to her neck to find that sensative gab between the panels.

"W-wait...", he finds the spot and licks at it with his silver tongue, her head module falls back and bumps into the wall, but she's too happy to care, "We can't, n-n-not-t here. They're outside."

"And? We'll just say I roughed you up."

"Sounds okay...-", she whimpers out.

He stops his kissing and puts a finger on her mouth.

"Enough talk, let me treat you to a good time, I've missed you..."

"I've missed you too."

He continued is metallic lip contact with her as he slid his fingers down her side to her thigh.

 

Optimus, his team he took to the rig, Charlie, Memo, Burns, and his men all passed in through the groundbridge.

"So this is where you guys have been... I'm going to have my guys inspect the place. "

"I am afraid that won't be possible, Agent, this ship is far too large for you to cover in one day. The immediate threat is Megatron, you and your scientists may discover and explore as much as you like after we've dealt with him."

"Okay then, you guys-", he points to one half of the team he brought, "- check out the bridge, or whatever these guys are using as a command center here. And you-", he motions to the other half, "-you try to contact command and tell them we all got here safe. I'll stick with Prime so we can deduce the Decepticon's next move."

"Yes, sir.", the operatives all say.

"Wheeljack, Brainstorm, I need you both to put your heads together so we can find Jetfire and Windblade.", Optimus says, "Perceptor, I need you to get access codes to this nation's satellites so we can find the Decepticon base."

"Umm, last time we gave our satellites to Decepticons, they tried to end the world so...-", Burns explained.

"All we are asking for is limited access to just the global positioning system, nothing more."

"Well, I guess we can do that. Any ideas on Megatron's next move?"

"I thought we had already discussed this, he's going to siphon your resources for Energon. Either that or he'll try to get energy from your planet's internal heating. All he would need to do is burrow through your planet's crust. I imagine he'll go for your planet's ore deposits and fossil fuel hotspots first."

"Major oilfields and mines, got it. I'll radio in to get those guarded and g.p.s. access for you all.", Jack Burns starts to walk off.

"Wait a moment. Megatron will want to make the collection of your planet's thermal inners as easily as possible. So what is the deepest point possible on your planet's surface?"

"That would be the Mariana Trench. But that's below see level and way beyond crush depth. I can't even place anyone down there."

"While the pressure may be too much for your current metals, it won't be too much for ours. The alloys we are made of can be most valuable to this operation. Get your submersibles down as far and safe as they can be. We'll need them down there as an early warning system."

"Got it."

 

 

Both Starscream and Windblade ride-off their combined overload. They both pant for a few moments and try to regain their composure.

"I'm going to get you both off of this ship."

"W-what?", Windblade asks, weakly.

"I'm going to give you my keycard, you need to knock me out and get to Jetfire's cell, open it and take the hallway to the right, from there it will be a direct path to the escape pods. After that, ditch them and fly to your base."

"Thank you...", she says, bringing him in for one last deep kiss.

They separate mouths and he places a clawed hand on the side of her head. He shuts his eyes and nods. She grabs the taiser on his side and jabs it in his neck.

His body falls backwards and she runs past him to the door.

"Love you.", she says, openning the door.

The two guards turn around and draw their weapons, only then to have Windblade draw her sword and slice them both at the waist. She looks at the hall around her, only one cell is closed, which is good for her, seeing as the last step of the plan would be hindered if another bot wasn't aerial.

She moves to Jetfire's and opens it.

"They got you too?", he asks.

"Yup.", she answers as she steps inside and cuts him down. 

The larger bot lands with a thud.

"How'd you get out?"

"Our mutual friend, my conjunx."

"So how did Screamer tell us to get out?"

"We take this hall, hurry!", she yells as the main door next to them opens, revealing several Decepticon grunts.

Both sprint forward, dodging blasts and the occasional small missile. They both get to the escape pod room and hack through the cybertronians stationed there with their weapons.

"When I signal you, bust out of the pod and transform. Then we'll fly back to base."

"Got it."

They both get in their separate pods and detach them just as soldiers get in the pod bay. As soon as they release, the observe the battle around the Nemesis. 

Several human fighter jets and Decepticon Tetra-jets fly all over, the cannons on the warship unleashing their payload. Several hundreds of feet below them is an ocean, human sea faring vessels engaging the opposing force.

"Eject, now!", she says, both pod's doors shoot off and the Autobots leap out.

She transformers into a red, black, blue, and gold VTOL fighter and he transforms into a red and white SR-71 Blackbird.

"Nice plane.", she comment.

"Likewise."

They activate their boosters and rocket forward.

Back on the Nemesis, Starscream props himself up on his elbows only to recognize a hand being held out to him.

Megatron's.

"What happened here, Starscream?", he asks in his all too intimidating voice.

Starscream takes his leader's hand and is pulled up.

"What does it look like?"

"Like you idiocy has struck again!", he shouts as he throws his other fist into Starscream's faceplate, making the seeker fly backwards.

"Do you think I forgot who that was?"

"What? No, Lord Megatron, that was an Autobot grunt-!"

"Do you think me a fool, Starscream?", Megatron says, taking a few steps closer, the sound of his fusion cannon charging filling the room, " I know that was Winblade: last of Caminus, one of Optimus Prime's elite generals, I know you two decided to spend a little 'alone-time' together, I also know you helped her and the other Autobot escape our custody. Did you really think Soundwave, my chief communications expert, and my new second in command, couldn't hear through a few walls?"

"I-i-"

"Silence, insect. No excuse can help you now."

Megatron powers down his cannon and kicks Starscream hin the torso. He then picks Starscream up by the neck, leveling their eyes.

"I'm not goint to kill you, you're too valuable an asset to my conquest... But this betrayal will not go unpunished. I know if I beat you or humiliate you, you'll find a way to come back from that, you always do. That's why I'm going to do something that will put you back in your place. I will find your little whore of an Autobot and bring her before you."

 

"Leave. Her. Out of this..."

Then I will make Knockout slowly rip her body piece by piece in front of you until all that remains is her vital components. Then, I will make you ingest them as you hear her final screams die down. Last, to complete your punishment, I will remove the processor that gives you your freedom to choose your actions, after my war, I will hand you over to Shockwave. He'll have all sorts of fun... and always remember, you can be replaced. Maybe Scorponok will be more than willing to be a sky commander, all he would need would be flight gear."

Megatron let's him go as two guards restrain his arms. The Decepticon leader turns and leaves.

"Wait, Megatron, don't do it, please, I'll do anything, j-just don't touch her! Please, don't! Megatron leave her alone! Megatron! MEGATRON!!!"

 

CYBERTRON

"Grim? Grimlock!"

"Hmm?"

"I think I can make out something, just a few meters ahead, through the storm!", Blackarachnia yells over to him.

Speaking of storms, they're in the middle of a rust tsunami, wave after giant wave of particles . Their arms are the only things shielding their optics.

"Wait, see door, I'll open it."

"You think we'll find answers here?"

"Hope so...", he glances to her, she's slowing down, the heavy amount of particles must be clogging up her joints, "Looking stiff... want Grimlock to carry?"

"Thanks...", she says, getting close enough for him to pick her up and hook the arms of her smaller frame around his neck.

When the structures were feet away, Grimlock activated his spiked club and an unfolding sword, then he smashed and slashed through two large doors. The large objects fall to the ground with a loud noise.

"Maybe should have been more careful...", he says.

The sounds of whirls, clicks and chirps surround them. Grimlock readied his weapons once more.

"Hold on tight!"

He felt her tighten her grasp on him, little did he know that she shut her eyes too, just for safe measure. All of a sudden, small bug-like robots begin tunnelling up through the floor.

"Insecticons..."

"Are you sure? Because last time, you thought I was a-"

"Not like last time. They have six legs and look ugly. It insecticons."

Beetles, wasps and locusts all pour out of said holes and swarm the giant bot. He hacks at them, slices some more, and stabs a couple of them in the face.

Some of them start going for his weapons next, tugging at them as others continue to bite and electrocute him.

They all gather into a wave and slam into Grimlock and his shy friend. They continue their swarming on him. 

He stomps them, rips them open, and punches them away, but there are too many. Grimlock is overrun and they all start piling on top of him. Meanwhile, Blackarachnia on the the other side of the enterance, is trying to work up her courage. She sees him trying to claw his way out, the the amassing group is getting out of hand. Soon his arms sink beneath them and she can hear his yells of pain.

"Stop!!!", she yells as she transforms into a giant spider.

Blackarachnia hisses at the insecticons and raises her frontal legs in an offensive stance. As soon as it happens the insecticons back off her comrade and bow before her.

"How...?"

Grimlock gets off the ground and backs up towards Arachnia. His confusion is quite visible.

"How you do that???", he asks.

"This... or them?"

"Both. How you get from lady to bug?"

"I don't know, I just didn't want you to get hurt. I guess I just did it when I felt like I could do something to help.-", just as she said that, she transforms back and has a small proud smile on her face, "Whoa."

"S-seems like when you... positive, you do just do it. I trying to think... positive. Grrrrr... Not work."

"I guess you need to feel something different to do it."

"Now, how you do that?", he asks, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the still-bowing insecticon warriors.

"It seems like...-", she takes a few steps forward and the bugs clear a straight path for her, "- like they are doing whatever I need them too."

"Like queen..."

"I guess so."

A loud siren suddenly blares from speakers on the walls to both sides of them. The insecticons retreat to their tunnels and a large hologram appears before them.

"Greetings, most welcome guests! Grimlock, Blackarachnia."

"Who are you?", Grimlock asks.

"Grimlock, oh Grimlock. Do you not remember me, your master?"

"No."

"A shame that I had to wipe both of your memories, the again, safety first when dealing with such violent test subjects.", he says, putting his cannon and his hand together, strumming his fingers against it like any other mysterious figure would with their other hand.

"Why wipe out memories?"

"I had to make space for more... severe tactics of battle. Regardless, it seems like it worked out just as intended, maybe more than intended, but still effective none the lesser. May I inquire your power level status after tha-"

"No! No more questions from you, only answer!"

"That statement is unimportant. I-"

"Who are we?!", he yells at the hologram.

"Fine, I guess it can be a reward for your preformance. Your name was Grimlock, leader of a special operations team called the Lightning Strike Coalition. I captured you all, save one. I took you apart and erased all previous data, essentially killing the original Grimlock. Your inability to transform is disappointing, yet I placed an emotional hinderance, as another test, seeing if all beings can overcome such pathetic feelings."

"What about me?", Blackarachnia asked.

"Ah yes. You were dispatched and sent to doctor Tarantulas for recommisoning. Whatever his intentions for your design was, it involved controlling my swarms and 'personal influences' of his. Then again, he has always made strange decisions, I am suprised you were able to transform first, seeing as skittishness was your hinderance. It appears that the emotion of confidence replaced it. For Grimlock though, I made it an easy one."

"LIKE?", he asks with a tone.

"I will not disclose such information, as stated before, this is all about discovery. The death of your old selves freed you to become something newer, something more useful. Surprising that we could do so much to you both in so little time..."

"You love hearing yourself talk."

"Not much of that going on for yourself I observe."

"Grrrr...What your name?"

"The rebuilding process has also limited your speech pattern, amazing, truly!"

"NAME!"

"Ah, that fury, I admire it deeply so. I am Shockwave, Megatron's chief scientist. But it is not Megatron that you will serve, no, you have a deeper purpose."

"WHICH IS?!"

"You are my contingency. Megatron wastes his influence and resources hunting down the last of the Autobot Resistance while I am here, simply making universe-changing discoveries."

"Boo-hoo."

"Hmmm. I have nothing else to say to you in this phase, go on, continue to the next room, my pets."

"Say that one more time...-", threatens Grimlock as he picks up his weapons, "-dare you. I'll-"

"You'll do what? Rip me to shreds? Cut me open? Crush me? No. You wanted more answers, come earn them...-", Shockwave says with a sense of mystery in his vocal waves.

The door ahead of them opens, smaller than the one they went through, maybe 1/3rd of the size. It reveals an energy bridge, it's hallway full of insecticons, and on the other side, an entrance to what appears to be the beginning of a series of tunnels.

"Fine...", Grimlock says, rolling his mechanical shoulders.

Just as he walks through the doors to get on the bridge, a forcefield shuts the path behind him, separating Blackarachnia from him.

"-...without her help.", Shockwave says, "I will be monitoring your progress on this adventure of yours, but it seems like you have more immediate concerns..."

On the other side of the hall, a large beetle-like insecticon, almost as big a Grimlock himself, pushes past the others. It charges forward, it's fellow warriors running alongside the bridge walls to accommodate space.

"Let the games begin..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeparoni and cheese
> 
> Thanks for reading, all I can promise from now on is the usual inconsistent upload schedule. You can find me on Twitter or google images as lecobboibeebop or as Jack on AMALGAM STUDIOZ from YouTube. I do anime style arts on me twitters. Recently been drawing the transformogravagizers
> 
> Byes


	9. Chapter 9: Plain old DINOmite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -sing to classic Spider-Man theme-
> 
> Writer's block, writer's block, I had a case of writer's block, had ideas, was a chore, boredom was my reward, hey there, here's comes the writer's block!  
> Yeah, so updates will be at least once a month or so due to a more cramped schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just clearing this up, the last chapter I posted didn't notify some of y'all with bookmarks, so I suggest you go back and read chapter 8 if you haven't already.

The larger insecticon snarled out.

"RAAAAGH!", Grimlock shouts back, readying his weapons.

Grimlock quickly analyzed the bridge before he made his move. 12 Insecticons, panels on the far side, door shut behind him, energon on his sword and mace, a crack in the energy bridge.

Wait. 

The bugs all pick up speed, meters away as Grimlock reels his arm holding his sword back. He quickly throws it at the crack and the bridge beneath and around him shatters. The bugs fall through first, then him. Both parties plummeted toward the large clouds of smoke and the unknown below them.

Blackarachnia, on the other side of the door, slams her arms against it and slid down it.

"That was... unexpected.", Shockwave's hologram comments, "I guess I still have you, but you're rather underwhelming."

"Glitch."

Meanwhile, Grimlock and the cons are still falling. As they pass past the smog, all of them notice several holes leading underground. The autobot repositioned himself and went straight down the tunnel while the other cybertronians weren't so lucky, they were all flattened on impact.

The brave warrior went winding through the tunnels as they became large glorified slides.

In Shockwave's control room, the mad scientist and his assistant Tarantulas scoured the cameras and scanners. 

"Tarantulas, I have invested too much into this beast to lose it now. Hurry up!"

"I am trying hard, ssir!"

"Then continue your progress eightfold, those arms must be useful for something. In the meantime, I will go prepare Grimlock's 'prizes' and our big three."

"Yessss, sssir."

Shockwave stepped outside his control center and was now in a room with electric cages and three large, yet all too eager, insecticons.

"Hardshell, Kickback, Sharpshot, I have need of you all. Our main guest has strayed too far from the path we set him on.-"

"Can I get him back, I promise not to be rough-rough-rough!", Kickback offered, too enthusiastic.

"Actually, it will require all three of you. Now go, fetch him.", Shockwave orders, pointing into the distance.

The Insecticons tunnel down through the floor, making a mess.

"And now to you...", the scientist says, turning his gaze to the electric cages.

Inside the cages were cybertronians, handing by both arms, screaming in agony as they were being constantly electrocuted. He pulls a lever to the side and the torture stops. He walks to the closest one and pats its leg.

"My deepest apologies, but I required pain as and incentive to keep you all from doing something too rash while I was away. I also hope that it will be a positive for you to know that your leader is still functional. He doesn't know it yet, but he's on his way to 'rescue' you all. Is that not exciting?"

"Grimlock... is alive?", one bot asks, weakly.

"Not the one you remember, but a new, more brutal, bad tempered, destructive one. He is truly righteous."

"What do you mean 'not the one we remember?' What did you do?!", another asked.

"Not now, my DINOBOTS, it's almost time for your grand entrances! Once I locate him, of course. But nonetheless, it's almost time! Now stay put.", he says as he reactivates the electric torture device.

He begins humming as he walks away.

It's an hour to sundown, and Grimlock reached the end of the long tunnel some time ago. He sits against a dead-end, sword implanted into the ground and mace stuck in the wall. 

"Who am I? Why Shock-...-wave choose me?"

He needs to take his mind off of all this.

He picks up his sword and starts carving into the ground. He draws an image of his friend's face. He messed up in the first few seconds though.

In an hour, he thinks that his replica of her face looks rather decent. Maybe he can get into this art thing. The lunar base above shines well on his piece.

Then, the ground started to shake and three Insecticons burst through Grimlock's art.

"Grimlock, remember us-us-us?", the locust-looking one asks.

"Grrrrrrr."

"I think he's pissed.", Hardshell states.

"Who cares?", Sharpshot adds.

"You right, who cares?!!!", Grimlock shouts as he takes a large swing and the cons.

The large Insecticons transform and take out their weapons. They start attacking and Grimlock returns in kind. He really was proud of his drawing. He grabbed Kickback, but the con did what his name suggested. He kicked back. This sends Grimlock rolling.

Hardshell grabs Grimlock's mace and pulls it free. Kickback and Sharpshot hold Grimlock still as Hardshell drags said mace behind him. He stops in front of the bot and swings upward, sending Grimlock in that direction.

The big bot falls back down only to be hit again with his mace, sending him though the wall of the tunnel.

He pulls himself free and readied his sword.

Hardshell tossed the mace to Sharpshot, Kickback jumped up and down in the background.

Sharpshot swung the object at Grimlock, but the bot caught it with one hand and used the other with the sword to chop the mace in half.

He then decapitates Sharpshot.

"Who's next?"

Kickback quickly transforms and takes off through the exit. Hardshell, not having wings, coverts back to his beetle mode and begins digging, but Grimlock grabs him by his shell and begins stabbing his face over and over until there's nothing resembling a face left. He drops the carcass and and walks over to the wall of the tunnel. He gets creative.

He plunges his sword into said wall and pulls himself up. He punches his other hand into the wall and uses that to anchor himself and his plunges his sword above him again. He repeats this process until he reaches the top.

Once there, he hikes up the side of some metallic formation until he gets back to the sea of rust. Now all he has to do is get back to the entrance to Shockwave's base.

This'll be fun.

Meanwhile, Kickback enters the command center the proper way, through the door.

"Erm..., sir-sir-sir?"

"Is Grimlock back at the start?"

"I don't know-know-know."

"What happened, where are the others?"

"Gone-gone-gone! All dead. Grimlock killed."

"Hmmm. An unfortunate development, but progess was bound to happen, with or without those two."

Back at the start, Grimlock enters and Blackarachnia rushes over to him and gives him a hug.

"I thought you were gone! What happened?"

"Trouble. Come on. Get this finished!", he yells, heating up his sword as he cuts through the panels on the far side of the room, creating a new energy bridge and opening the closings on their side and the far side.

Once past the energy bridge, they begin navigating the extensive tunnel network. Blackarachnia transformed and used the nearby Insecticons as guides.

"Made a picture.", Grimlock said, "Very nice."

"Of what?"

"You. You only person not trying to kill me."

"Thanks."

"Three bugs destroyed it and attack me."

"Oh, sorry."

"It fine. Not your fault, me killed two in return."

"Hm..."

"What?"

"You don't have to kill everyone that makes you angry, Grimlock."

"That where we different. That how I solve problems. They don't come back again."

"Maybe when we get our answers, you might feel different."

"N-N-No, feel like I was always this."

"If you say so.", the Insecticons stop in front of a junction and motion towards the left side, "Oh, I guess we're where Shockwave wants us to be."

"Change back and get behind.", he says.

"How about they go in ahead of us, just in case."

"Fine...", he crossed his arms.

The Insecticons exit the tunnel, but are gunned down by other Insecticons, which appear to have snipers for faces.

"Told you it was safer.", Blackarachnia said.

"No time for that, try... to control them."

"I-I can't read them..."

"What that mean?"

She transforms back.

"It means I can't feel their minds match with me."

"That's because I outfitted them to resist your nano virus.", a hologram of Shockwave (that just appeared in the room ahead) blurted out, "It infects their systems and makes up your hive mind control."

"What this part for?!", Grimlock shouts through the tunnel end.

"To rescue one of your old compatriots of course. Specifically the one you always spent the most time with. Here's how this will work, for every two to three large rooms that you clear, I will give you another previous teammate. Gather them all, and I will give you a direct path to me, and answers will be yours, refuse, and... well, I kill them essentially."

"Life in danger, we protect now.", Grimlock says, taking a step forward.

Blackarachnia grabs his arm.

"Are you sure?"

"Always. Me know I must do this."

They walk out of the tunnel and the snipers open fire. Somehow, Grimlock pulls a shield from his back and blocks the shots.

"Here, you take this, me... draw fire."

She nods and takes the heavy shield from him as he runs out of cover. He throws his sword and cuts a perched insecti-sniper at the waist. He's about to throw his club when the mace spouted a long chain between it and the long handle.

Grimlock spins the spiked cylinder and aims for a sniper above, which it then proceeds to crush.

"Hmm. Use...ful.", he said just before he gets shot in the back, "Ah!"

Grimlock turns to face the one that shot him and growls. He spins his weapon again as the Insecticon tries to take off through a hole in the ceiling, but Grimlock smashed that one too.

The last 2 departed the ceiling and fell to the ground below, transforming. Their faces transform into longer guns and they load their rounds, but Grimlock slices their heads clean off with his sword. The bodies fall limp to the ground and the sword is placed on Grimlock's back, the mace shifts back into his back skirts. Blackarachnia gives him his shield as it collapses in on itself, he places it on his hip.

Grimlock knelt down and picked up one of the gun-faces. He rips the head part of it off and hands the gun part to Blackarachnia.

"Take. You need more than spider mode to fight."

She nods and places it on her back, her spider servos close over the weapon to keep it there.

They then hear some noise coming from the middle of this room. They walk over to investigate and the floor opens and a platform with a strange beast pops out. The ground below it closes quickly. The creature stirs and Blackarachnia jumps back. 

The beast before them has some sort of large flight stabilizers, two heads with crests, two tails and two legs. It gets of the floor and it's two heads perk up and immediately zero in on Grimlock. It charges at him and pins him to the ground, bith heads snuggle themselves against him.

"Oh my, what have they done to you?", it says with sadness and worry in it's voice.

"Get off! Who are you?", Grimlock asks, getting angry.

The beast transforms and is revealed to be a female bot.

"Me know your face! But me not remember what your name is."

"So what Shockwave said was true all along...", she falls to her knees and holds herself as she begins leaking energon from her eyes.

"We don't know much about ourselves.", Blackarachnia says as she puts a hand on the other femme's shoulder, "But we're trying to get our memories back."

The fembot shakes it's head and wipes the stains away.

"I guess it doesn't matter, you'll get them back anyways. Let's just go, Shockwave told me what was going to happen to the rest of my team if we don't play his sick game."

She gets back up and starts walking, but the hinges at her knees give. Grimlock catches her and helps her regain her balance.

"What your name?"

"You used to call me Swoop. We were conj-... friends...", she said, looking away.

"Me sorry me can't remember."

"I hope you can."

A door opens on the opposite side of the room.

"Guess we know where Shockwave want us to go, follow Grimlock.", he says as both bots walk towards that entrance.

Grimlock notices his other friend in standing where they found Swoop.

"Ara-...-chnia not coming?"

"No, I think I found another way."

"What other way?", Swoop asks.

" You came from this part in the floor, and clearly you must've been in the same room as Shockwave. So..."

"What?", Grimlock asks, scratching his helm.

"So, wouldn't that mean we have a direct path to Shockwave?"

"Yeah, it does.", answered Swoop.

"Why me no think of that?", Grimlock says as he stabs his sword into the panels below and drags it in a large circle, which falls in a large hole below.

"And there's our path.", Blackarachnia said.

She instinctually aimed her wrist to the ceiling above the floor cavity and shot out a sticky substance from it. It held firm and she slid down it into the unknown. Within 2 seconds her feet land and she tugs on the long strand.

"Come on, it's not that deep, theres a rail down here that seems to stretch far, maybe where we need to go!"

Swoop grabed a hold of the line and slid down.

"Your turn, Grimlock!"

He grabs on but the line snaps and he hits the ground.

"Ow..."

Back in Shockwave's lab, the one-eyed con spins the seat of his chair.

"Tarantulas, I think thats enough time for them to get reunited, lets check the next room, shall we?"

"Yess.", the spidercon says as he pulls up the camera feed, "Ummmm, they're not in there."

"WHAT?" 

"Don't worry, I'll pull up the room they were in.", He pushes a few buttons and brings up the cameras in the next room, "They're not there either."

"Twice in one day, my prized project leaves my grateful gaze. You and Kickback are to find them at once."

"Yessss, sssir...", his assistant gets out of his seat and heads outside the control room, the door shuts behind him.

"This was unforeseen, waybe I'll need to snuff that female dinobot's spark to set an example..."

The door behind him slides open.

"Ah, my loyal companion, back so soon? Well, where are they?", he says, rotating his chair around, only to have Grimlock's sword right in front of his helm.

His optic widens. Blackarachnia has her sniper drawn and Swoop has her wrist-rockets trained on the purple bot. Both femmes stand on either side of his "prized project."

"Here we are.", Grimlock says.

"Let us just postpone this for a second...", Shockwave said as he stood up.

"You though we stupid?"

"Well, yes. Drop your weapons...", he begins as he aims his cannon at the computer system behind him, "- or else..."

"I wouldn't.", Blackarachnia says.

"Oh, but I would.", he responds.

"Or else what?", Grimlock asks.

"Let me ask you this, do you know what's on these hard-drives?"

"Our memories...", Blackarachnia says.

"Yes.", he loads his cannon.

"Don't!", yells Swoop.

He shoots the computer and the system explodes.

"Oops.", he said, smugly.

"Big mistake...", Grimlock said, his eyes glowing a bright red.

Then, fire erupted from every crack and crevice in his frame, engulfing him. His body was on fire.

"VERY BIG MISTAKE!!!"

Grimlock slammed his hands against the ground and they shifted into feet, his entire body began shifting violently until the end result was a giant creature, not like how Swoop looked in her alternative form, but this one had longer legs, a large tail, small arms and a large head, most of it being an upper and lower jaw, it also had two horns pointing back.

The creature roared with dominance, hatred in it's eye. All directed on the Cybertronian in front of him. His prey tripped over the chair and looked up at him in awe.

"My, you are wonderfu-"

Grimlock takes a step closer and his mouth closes over the Decepticon, he thrashes the metal carcass side to side, pieces flying everywhere until the creature ingests the rest of Shockwave's corpse. He chokes and spewed the pieces out, a purple head flew into the wall. 

The yellow optic goes dark.

"Grimlock, you killed him."

The beast turns it's head and it's eyes narrow in on them. There's a piece of Shockwave's cannon between his large teeth, he snapped the arm in half.

"Scrap, you go out there and free the rest of my team, I might need to calm him, or restrain him at least. Go!", Swoop tells the other fembot.

Blackarachnia runs out the command center and Swoop turn into her creature form.

"Grimlock, sweetie, I need you to cool it, okay?"

Grimlock snarls at her and charges forward. Swoop uses her wings to clap against his helm, disorienting him. He jumps on her and opens his mouth to eat both her heads, she quickly used the hands on her wings to hold said mouth open. She looks over to the door and sees Blackarachnia standing there.

"What are you doing, get them free!"

"Right!", Blackarachnia says as she closes the door.

The femme runs over to the other members of Swoop's team. They are hanging by their wrists and in stasis. The panel to the side has many switches and buttons.

"Scrap.", she says to herself as she loads her rifle, she hears louder rumbling in the room she was just in, "Scrapscrapscrapscralscrap!"

She shoots the panel and the restrained bots fall to the ground. Their optics brighten.

"Ah, my head...",one of the two bots says.

"Same compaint here, bud.", says the other.

"Excuse me, I know you don't know me, or probably what's going on-", Blackarachnia began.

"Oh, we know what's goin' on, Shockwave got us and Grimlock's in danger."

"Okay, so guys do know what's going on. By the way, Shockwave's dead, so yeah, and Grimlock's lost it, I'm Blackarachnia by the way, a good guy."

"I'm Slug, and this one here is my good friend Snarl.", the horned one said as he pointed to the one with plates on his shoulders, "We're gonna helf you out, 'kay?"

Just then, Swoop is thrown through the door and lands in front of the trio.

"Hey, boys...", she said as she got back up, transforming back into her original self.

"Hey there!", Slug says back.

"Where's Grimlock?" Snarl asks?

The beast knocks down the door and pushes through the walls to it's sides and roars. Blackarachnia points at it.

"That's Grimlock."

"He looks meaner, nothing we can't fix.", Slug says as he pulls out a club and Snarl pulls out a spiked hammer.

Grimlock slams into Blackarachnia and is about to go after Swoop again, but the other two bots hit him simultaneously with both their weapons.

"Guys, we need to get him to turn back! Try pinning him, I got an idea.", said Swoop.

The two bots dropped their weapons. Snarl shifted into back-plated and spike-tailed animal, he grabbed the beast's tail as Slug transforms into a 3 horned creature and jumped on Grimlock's back back, sending it crashing down. The creature struggled intensely.

"Come on, that plan better work!"

Swoop knelt down next to Grimlock's head and dragged her hand from between the horns to his upper back. Grimlock stopped his movement and his optics faded back to blue and closed slowly. The other teammates got off of him and slowly backed away, the transformed back, just in case. She hushed him and stroked that area a few more times before wrapping her arms around him.

"Me remember you. All of it...", he said softly.

Grimlock shifted back into his robot mode.

"What have me done...?"

"It doesn't matter now, all that does is that your back to being you.", Swoop said as she raised her arm to cup his face with her hand, he leans into her touch.

"Not to dull the mood, but I don't remember anything new.", Blackarachnia says.

"Don't worry, I think that guy has answers.", Snarl said as he looked up.

"What guy?", Blackarachnia asks.

"Here.", Snarl responds as he throws his hammer into the darkness above them, they hear it ht something and Tarantulas comes screaming as he hits the ground.

"You.", Snarl says as his hammer lands in his hands, "My new friend wants to know why she's like this. Answer her, NOW."

"Fine fine fine! Your name was Elita-1, you were a member of the dissssgusssting Autobotss. You went to ssssave your leader Optimussssssss, he left you for dead. Your body arrived with a pile of sscrap. But you weren't offline, no, you only went into accidental sssssstassssis. I fixed you, but then I thought, why ssstop there. I replaced you body partsss and made you ssssomething new. I may have taken ssome desssssign cuessss from mysself. I may have messssssed around with yoursself as you were sssstill in the operating theater...", he said nervously as he opened and closed his pincers.

"Creep.", Blackarachnia said as she shuddered.

"You little-... wait, you want me to-", Snarl starts.

"Yes.", she finishes.

"Bye, you sick son of a glitch!"

"W-w-wait! It was only one time, it was only one ti-!", the assistant's head was crushed and flattened just then.

Out of nowhere, the wall to the side is blown open. They see a ship in the night sky as the smoke clears, it parks alongside the new hole.

"Guys, we're here!", some bot says as he and a few others jump into the new entrance they just created with a ton of guns with them.

"Sluge?", Slug asks.

"Hey, y'all are okay!"

"Who are they?", inquired Snarl.

"Just a group of ex-decepticon I gathered to help save y'all. This is Misfire the jokester, Spinister the gunslinger, Crankcase the straight-faced, Flywheels the conditioned, and Krok. He's their leader."

"Okay?" 

"So... who's that?", he asks, pointing at Blackarachnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to go with a Jurassic park level of violence for this chapter. Were going to Sherman Dam in the next. It'll probably be the longest chapter in this fic...  
> Anyway you know where to find me.


End file.
